Winter Love
by morisato
Summary: Shikamaru has to escort and watch the ambassador of Suna for the Chuunin exams for the next week, its troublesome but someone's got to do it...simple ShikaXTemai do not own Naruto or any of the characters of the Manga or anime Naruto lemons inside btw:3
1. Cold Winter

**Cold Winter**

It was winter in Konoha as Nara Shikamaru stood waiting at the gate, a large white cloak wrapped around him to keep out the cold. He was waiting for the Suna ambassador which he had to escort during his entire stay in Konoha because although they where ally's now they still don't thrust each other. "This is too troublesome…Why do I have to accompany that guy all the time in the upcoming week to prepare for the Chuunin exam next month…" Shikamaru thought as he looked up. 'And because of all that snow there are not even nice clouds to look at…damn I don't like winter' he now said out loud. A hard voice began talking next to him. 'YOU dislike the winter? Be glad, you're used to it, I never saw snow before or felt cold until yesterday!' he turned around surprised by the voice he thought he heard, "No, can't be, right?" he turned around thinking of it, and then he saw her.

Temari smiled widely as she had red cheeks and an obviously oversized coat with a cloak over it. 'Don't tell me you're the ambassador' Shikamaru asked as he turned to face her, only to see her smile even more.

They walked towards the main building to sign her up as they began talking. 'So…I see you reached Chuunin rank' Shikamaru snorted at her as he knew she did, he watched her fight some sound Shinobi. She fought really well and disabled him with great strategy he had to acknowledge. 'Yup, I'm almost Jounin now, you should be to if you'd took your missions more serious I presume' she smirked at him before they both heard a small growling sound. Temari blushed but no-one could see trough her already red cheeks. 'I-i-i' she stuttered as she shook her head, 'You're always complaining about guys and gal's, I'm hungry, want to treat me to dinner?' she smiled evilly as she gave him a little poke. Shikamaru let out a little sigh, 'I guess I should, what would like to?' he asked as she turned to joy crying out 'Anything as long as it's hot!'.

He looked around and nodded to another street where they found a small barbeque restaurant where he always ate with Chouji and Ino. 'Just order something, my treat' he snapped at her after she ordered 2 different meals for the two of them. 'So, you're here on an official trip, not to give me more trouble about being lazy or you saving my ass right?' Shikamaru said as he leaned back, 'where even, if you've forgotten about it'.

'Oh don't worry about that, I'm only here to annoy you before I go back to hating this forsaken cold' she sneered back as she looked around to check the place for any other customers, they where alone. "Why did they sent such a troublesome woman, out of all their men a troublesome woman…" Shikamaru tough, not looking forward to the upcoming week at all.

'Ah, here comes the food' Temari said while a waiter walked up with 2 dishes of raw meat and some vegetables. 'One meal for the couple' the waiter smiled until he saw the bloodthirsty look on the woman's face as he almost wet his pants he quickly went to the kitchen. 'Ah, I've seen you've worked on you're beautiful smile' Shikamaru sarcastically said. 'Oh don't worry, I only use my good smile for you' she winked as she began laying the meat on the grid. A bit frightened by what she just said he started laying down his meat as well. 'Will you be with me every moment of the next week?' she asked in an excessively cute voice. 'Always, except when you're asleep or when you're in the bath room' he smiled as he ate his first piece. She blushed lightly and the rest of their dinner they ate in silence.

---------------------------------------------------------

'Do you have a place to stay yet?' he asked as they walked trough the snow. 'I don't but I'm sure they finished the Suna embassy by now haven't they?' she asked as frightened by the idea of having no where to sleep, she didn't had much money as this was a diplomatic mission, expected to receive a place to sleep at the embassy as well as 3 meals a day. 'The embassy construction is stopped for 3 months until the snow has melted away, they can't do anything until then' he said as he frowned. "Now I have to search for a place for her to sleep as well…How troublesome" he thought to himself as he walked to the nearest inn. 'Let's find you a room then shall we?' he said as he entered the building.

After many inns and hotels they still couldn't find a room and it was getting late. Everything was booked for the holidays. 'Ah well, you can stay at our guest room, I'll see if I can arrange something tomorrow' Shikamaru signed as he turned towards Temari 'or do you have a problem with that?' he tried to give her a smile but she didn't notice. 'I'll be fine, as long as we get away from this cold weather, I feel like I'm frozen!' she replied as they turned around and walked towards his home. 'You do have your own home right?' she asked as they walked straight towards a big house. Shikamaru let out a sigh as he knew what was coming 'No, I find it to troublesome to find an apartment when I'm gone almost every minute' he said as he found his key and opened the door.

---------------------------------------------------------

'I'm home, I brought an ambassador from Suna since the embassy is not done yet and all hotels are full' he yelled at the kitchen while taking her coat and cloak as he nodded her to follow him. 'Here's you're room' he said when they reached the last door in the hall. 'you're welcome to join us downstairs or tomorrow at breakfast, I'm off to play a little Shogi with myself as my father is to lazy to even loos' he said as he walked to the door next to hers, opened it slightly to pick up a small box that was next to the door as he walked downstairs.

Temari thought of it, knowing he was a good strategic she thought "Maybe this winter holiday isn't such a total disaster!" as she went into her room to lay her fan down and follow Shikamaru. Walking into the room she greeted his parents and was introduced by Shikamaru. After a moment seeing them she saw the resemblance between Shikamaru and his father, also she liked his mother; to the point, not accepting his laziness and the room was perfectly clean as was the rest of the house. 'Shikamaru, can I play a match of Shogi with you?' she asked.

Shikamaru looked up and thought back of their match and their previous encounters, she was a good strategic like him and this could become an interesting night. He grinned 'Sure' he said as he stood up from the couch and sat down at one side of the table laying the Shogi set in the middle of the table while Temari sat down on the other end. 'You may begin' she said 'and don't give me that crap about being a woman' she herd his mother grin and whisper something but ignored it as he gave her a glare and set the first piece.

The match took quite a long time and after many moves Shikamaru finally won, he was about to smirk and tell her off when he saw her face. "Damn, she's sad, maybe I should try and loose one match to cheer her up, else she'll go mad" he thought as he replaced the pieces. 'Another one?' he asked as she looked up and changed. 'I'll beat you this time!' as they began another match.

---------------------------------------------------------

It took Temari less then half the time to beat him as she grew red and stood up 'You brat, you did that on purpose now play a good game, I know you can do more then this!' she yelled as Shikamaru's mother thought "I like this girl". They played another game which took almost double the time of the first match and when they where both down to their last pieces they where stunned, they both played a lot and where used to winning but every now and then they lost but this…they never ended equal. 'I'm going to get some sleep' Shikamaru, still stunned, said as he grabbed the little box still looking at it as if he'd seen a ghost in it. Temari said good night and went to her room.

---------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Temari woke up, cleaned up her self and dressed, she walked down to find the Nara's sitting at the table with a 4th plate ready for her. 'Gomen, I didn't realise you where waiting for me' she blushed as she sat down waiting for them to respond. 'Don't worry dear, normally Shikamaru wouldn't be awake at this time, or not at his likings if I'd say so' Shikamaru's mother said as she gave her a cup of tea and handed her some bread. During breakfast they discussed what they had to do for the day and after it Shikamaru helped his mother clean up as his father was too lazy. They left the building and went to the Hokage's office to notify her of Temari's arrival. When they knocked on the door they where told to come in and to sit down. 'I hope Shikamaru found a warm place to stay for you for the night, I'm sorry but the construction company couldn't finish the Suna embassy yet because half of the village was destroyed during a resent attack' Tsunade smirked at the somewhat embarrassed Temari as she continued 'Luckily the attack was just an order from a person who died' she winked after taking a paper from her desk. 'Would you sign this please? It displays that you're with her every moment Shikamaru as well as that it's an explanation if anything where to happen to her, you'd be guilty' she smiled with the friendly face of a snake as she handed him a paper and pen. 'If I have to…' he said while looking out the window he signed and passed the pen 'n paper to Temari to sign. 'I want you 2 to report at the reception to fill out a list of Genin you'd like to enlist for the Chuunin exam' she said as she took out a small scroll, 'oh and give this to Kazekage would you?'

They went to a small office down the hall and enlisted some names as they went to the lobby, 'Now, I'm told to escort you and show you around; anything you'd like to see, Temari?' he said as he handed her cloak to her. 'I'd like to see that mountain, can you see it from the inside?' she replied. They went to the mountain and several other sights and around noon he bought them both a sandwich, 'I want another match' she said as she looked at him. Over the day Shikamaru noticed a change in Temari's attitude, she was nicer then before. "Maybe she isn't so troublesome at all" he thought as they went towards his house, both looking forward to the game of Shogi.

They played till night fall and both had an equal win count when they went for dinner and after that they watched a movie his father rented. "Oh god, I think I like her" Shikamaru thought as they sat there she leaned a bit towards him. "Damn, why do I have to be the one with these kind of troubles" he sighed.

---------------------------------------------------------

The next day her felt even more for her and that afternoon he couldn't help himself. 'Want to go out to see a movie tonight?' he asked her as he they where drinking some tea in a tea house near the outskirts of the town. "What's he up to?" Temari thought as she suspiciously looked at him. 'Sure, what movie did you have in mind?' she asked as he didn't show any hidden intensions, except that he did blush a bit. "Damn! I didn't thought of any movies, I don't even know if there's anything nice at the moment!" he almost whacked himself mentally as he thought of a way out. 'I saw a billboard of a movie that's just in last week, want to go?' he said, not even knowing what he was talking about. 'Alright then' she smiled.

"Wow, that he even had the guts to ask me out, perhaps this could become an interesting week" she grinned as she saw him cheer up and smile for the first time she met him. 'Let's go get some sushi' Shikamaru said as he walked up to a close by sushi bar, hoping she would like his favourite dish. "Finally some good food, not that the barbeque was bad or his mothers cooking but sushi is the best" she thought as she said, 'Alright, I guess sushi's not bad' with an evil grin.

In the restaurant she again ordered for the two of them as every time they where anywhere and after some talk they where having quite some fun until the they where done, suddenly he realised "I still don't have a clue what movie where about to go to" as he walked up to the man to pay he saw his chance. 'Say, I'm taking my girl out, got a tip for a good movie?' he said as he thought "Hope she didn't hear me calling her my girl" as he smirked and paid. 'Heh, thought you where a couple…I'd recommend Trouble on the mountain' the young man said as he winked 'I'm sure she'll be happy that you're there' he smiled as he gave him his change and went to another customer.

---------------------------------------------------------

'Let's go see Trouble on the mountain, I don't know what's it about but I heard some good things about it' he said when they where walking to the cinema. Shikamaru bought two tickets and soon after they entered the hall with two small drinks and one medium sized popcorn box. As they found their seats he noticed the arm supports skipped every two seats, "probably so couples could hold on to each other" he thought as they sat down, she leaned a bit against him as the movie started soon after. After a small intro Shikamaru understood what the man said as it seemed to be a horror movie and he heard several girls scream a bit from time to time.

Suddenly he felt a strong grip around his waist and when he looked down he saw Temari with closed eyes grabbing him tightly when something bloody happened, "I hope he falls for it" she thought as she held him even tighter, he threw an arm around her and she lay her head on his shoulder, "I'm glad I was assigned to this mission" he thought while he smiled, finally realising why he felt so good with Temari around.

That night they ended with one match of Shogi as they ended up in an equal score again. They both went to bed satisfied and the next day Temari had an idea. 'Is there a hot spring nearby? I'm getting cold and stiff from this cold weather' she said during breakfast and an hour later they arrived at the only mixed hot spring/bath house in Konoha, as of course, Shikamaru had to watch her every moment.

* * *

A small story about Shikamaru and Temari, hope you like it, I'll poste more soon.

please read and review it, i like to know what you think of it, good or bad just tell me :).

Enjoy reading!


	2. The day

"" Thinking

'' Speaking

**Screaming or Yelling  
**

* * *

**The day**

* * *

'Finally something hot' Temari said as she walked into the bathhouse and saw the steamy clouds leave the hot spring. 'Why didn't you tell me right from the beginning you had something like this, Shikamaru?' she asked as she unbuckled her shoes and put them away with her fan.

'Don't know, to troublesome to go all the way here I guess' he muttered as he opened a locker and put his Chuunin vest and normal clothes in it until he was down to his boxers as he began blushing a bit.

Temari turned around, grabbed a towel and walked into one of the change rooms, Shikamaru did as well and a few moments later he was waiting outside with a towel around his middle as he saw her door open, She walked out with the towel wrapped tightly around her upper and partial lower body, Shikamaru just looked at her for a moment before turning away.

'What's wrong Shikamaru?' she asked as he turned around and she saw him grab something. Shikamaru quickly grabbed a tissue from his locked and tried to stop his immersive bleeding nose as he muttered 'N-n-n-nothing Temari, Don't worry about it, you go to the bath, I'll be there in a moment'. "Hmm, boys can't even take a little beauty in sight before they go numb" she giggled as she entered the bathing area.

Shikamaru followed her as he found her already relaxing in the small pool; he slipped into the water and sat down besides her leaning backward.

'Nice day for clouds today' he said as she turned around. 'Are clouds all you thing about?' she said as she turned to him and forced him to look at her with a evil grin on her face. 'Maybe, maybe I'm planning strategies for shogi for later on, maybe I'm just writing the report of this week already in my mind, who knows' he smiled as until he turned his head and saw hers. 'Anything in that report I need to know about?' she said as he sat straight up, fear dripping from every corner of the young Chuunin. 'Nothing special, we ate every day, went to see a movie, we did all the official stuff, she's more troublesome then anyone I know' he gave her a glare before leaning back to watch the clouds. 'Of course I'll have to write it down somewhat better' he smirked until he heard something, he looked besides him and he saw something he never expected to see that week.

"He finds me troublesome, I've seen his mother and yet I'm more troublesome!" Temari thought as she let out a small tear from her left eye. Suddenly, she felt a firm yet soft hand gently grab her left cheek and with its thumb it removed the tear. 'I think I like troublesome woman' he tried to smile on his best smile as she looked up again.

Suddenly she threw her arms around him and started crying, 'what Have you done to me!? Every time I'm near you I just want to hold you and drop this cold layer' she said between her cries out. Shikamaru was completely stunned for the moment, evil Shinobi he could handle, troublesome woman he could handle, didn't want to, but could, but this…

He placed his arms around her and moved her face with his shoulders until she got the hint and faced him, still crying her heart out she saw Shikamaru smile like she never saw him do before. She did that what seemed right and after a few seconds of gazing in each others eyes she gave him a soft kiss on his mouth whispering _'Thank you'_ as he returned the kiss more passionately and they went on like that for the next few minutes.

Shikamaru thought he never should find anything better then watching clouds on a good day.

He was wrong.

Suddenly they heard voices as the released from each others hold with pain as they turned to face the noise. Suddenly Neji and Tenten walked inside, Neji was kissing a giggling Tenten in her neck as they walked in and sat right on the opposite place of Shikamaru and Temari, apparently not noticing they weren't alone.

After a few moments Shikamaru and Temari where growing a bright red as the couple across them was not stopping where the towel began. Quickly Shikamaru moulded some chakra, formed some seals and whispered a jutsu. The steam increased and eventually they couldn't see anything but a few feet besides them as Temari was stunned. 'When did you learn the hidden mist technique Shikamaru?' she asked still stunned that he could do a water technique while being a leaf nin. 'Simple, I don't' he smirked as he tried to throw his arms around her again but she didn't let him.

'Then what did you do?' she was getting curious now as it wasn't a mist technique. Shikamaru let out a sigh before saying 'I thought I'd rather not see my friends do such a thing so I thought of a technique but couldn't find any, so I made this what, it increases the density of the steam trough changing the temperature of the air in a small area so that the water reacts more with the sudden change, what do you think of it?' he smirked as he saw her face grow with amazement with every word he said.

'Brilliant!' she cried out silently while grabbing him and pulling him towards her and beginning to kiss him even wilder then before. Shikamaru was overwhelmed by the kiss and began kissing back grabbing her until he was pushed aside and she sat on top off him, 'I'm glad you where assigned for this' she said with a wink as he held her again and began kissing her neck softly while she moaned.

She began nibbling on his ear, suddenly she bites him a bit hard and he almost choked as he let go of her.

'**What did you do that for?!?'** he yelled out as he saw her smirk, 'That's for not fighting me good enough in the exams as she continued to nibble his ear, licking the blood from the small wound.' **'Byakugan!'** was what they heard and a moment later they heard the voice gasp for air as he probably found them. Shikamaru undid his jutsu and Temari got off of him just in time as the steam cleared a bit and they saw Tenten atop of Neji blushing mad quickly fishing her towel out of the water where it was just drifting by.

After seeing that Shikamaru faced Neji and smiled. 'Lets make a deal Neji, We didn't see anything here but two people enjoying their bath and you didn't see me with the Suna ambassador, alright?' he smirked as he saw Neji, the always so cold and emotionless Hyuuga blush and nod. 'Isn't that the boy that Naruto guy beat?' Temari asked in astonishment as she looked over to them when she saw the face of the girl. 'And isn't that that weak weapon girl from the fight before the final exam?' as she was even more shocked to see those two together. 'Indeed they are, they've bin in one team for several years now and I thought they never found each others love' Shikamaru smirked as he saw the two blush and blinked to Neji as he formed the seals again and the steam raised.

'Lets get out of here Shika-kun' Temari said as she pulled the stunned Shikamaru out of the water 'What's up with you?' she said as he thought "What have I done? She called me Shika-kun already!" he stood up, nodded and walked to the lockers as he tried to stop his nose from beginning to bleed as Temari was all soaked and was sticking to her body like a second skin, luckily she didn't notice.

'I think they're leaving' Neji whispered into Tenten's ear as he turned his head looking at the exit, he suddenly grew a faint red. Tenten followed his eyes and saw he was looking at Temari who had the towel suck to her tight body revealing a very nice bottom and some well shaped curves as she slapped him on his cheek. 'If you want to see something look at me' she said madly as she kissed his forehead and removed her towel again.

Temari and Shikamaru changed and went out to decide what to do next. 'Do you know any quiet spots in Konoha where we won't be disturbed' she asked as she pulled her cloak tightly since it began snowing again. 'I might know a place, it's not far from here but I don't know if where safe there' he smiled as he looked at the girl, she was wearing several clothing layers and a big cloak yet she was still cold.

He whore only his normal clothes, the Chuunin vest and instead of sandals boots to protect his toes from the cold as he had a big cloak wrapped around him as well. 'Good lets go there right now' she only replied when she followed him as he walked away.

They arrived at a small thee house but not the normal one, one with a closed front and a small door at the side. 'They're closed Shika-kun, the sign here says so' she said as she watched Shikamaru walk to the door and open it. 'They always do that so that we can drink in peace and not be disturbed' he smiled as he opened the door. 'This is where I hide every now and then if a mission or training gets to troublesome, or when my mother is looking for me' he smiled even more as he held the door open for her.

Once inside they quickly removed their cloaks as it was really hot inside, Temari removed her first 2 layers and only left a simple dress on. 'Finally someone who understands the meaning of the right temperature' she said as she felt the warmth and she turned to Shikamaru.

She saw him take off his Chuunin vest and remove his jacket as well. 'What are you doing Shika-kun?' she asked as she saw him remove his boots and walk to the bar. 'Its so damn hot in here, they always do this' he just replied as he nodded to the girl behind the bar who pointed out to a dark corner. 'Here I found us seats' he said as he walked to the curtain, pulled it aside and they found a large U-shaped couch of dark red fabric and a small table in the middle, 'This is a good spot' he said as he sat down while the girl came with two cups and a small tea pot.

Shikamaru leaned onto the back as Temari crawled up to him and leaned against him while she sat between his legs. "I like this bar" she thought. "He can't stand the heat unless he's almost naked and we can be alone in the barely lighted dark" she smiled with an evil grin as she turned around and found a Shikamaru sweating already while drinking some steaming tea.

'You can't handle this nice warmth?' she said as she felt his chest letting him twitch his eye brows for a second after she continued to massage his chest. 'I'm comfortable with it but it's just so hot' he said as he put his cup down. She continued massaging his chest until he grabbed her hand. 'You don't like it?' she asked as he pushed her away from him. 'Of course I don't like it' he said with a neutral voice.

'I love it' he smiled as she was about to cry about what he said before. **'YOU!'** she cried out when he gave her a peck on the kiss and he drank some more tea. He lay down and gave her a wink as she continued to massage him, as the couch was really wide she lay next to him as he stroke with his fingers trough her hair, letting out a small sounds of pleasure. _'I think I love you'_ she suddenly whispered as she turned to him more and began nibbling his wounded ear again. "Oh man what have I gotten myself into now" he thought as he turned to her and for a moment there was a silence.

'Well? Do you' she asked almost offended that he didn't say anything. "I can't just say no because I think I love her as well but I can't just bluntly say yes!" was one of the few dozen thoughts that raged in his head as he found the answer, he closed his eyes, smirked and began kissing her. She smiled and kissed back as she knew guys can't be so forward after one kiss, but by the way he touched her and kissed her she knew for sure; she found her love.

* * *

I just finished this chapter, hope you'll like it, the next chapter will be up in the upcoming week u guess

Enjoy reading and don't forget to review peoples!


	3. Goodbye

"" Thinking

'' Talking

**Yelling or Screaming**

* * *

**Goodbye**

* * *

Shikamaru and Temari Lay there the rest of the afternoon, she never received an answer but it was okay, he didn't really gave her much time to ask since they where drinking tea while playing Shogi, the winner received a small reward from the other each time. After 7 matches Shikamaru lost his sixth match and had to give Temari her reward kiss, which of course, he didn't mind to give. When it was about dinner time they leaved the small tea shop to go look for somewhere to eat when they stumbled upon Chouji. 

'Hey Shikamaru! Who do you have there with you?' he asked while he was eating from a small bag of chips. After a moment of thought he smiled. 'This is the ambassador from Suna for the next Chuunin exam, her name is Temari, you know, the one I fought during the last Exam I was in?' he said as he looked at Temari. 'Ah yea I see now, isn't something like escorting some ambassador around to troublesome for you?' Chouji laughed as he threw away his empty bag and reached into his pocket. 'I thought so as well but it turned out to be quite nice' he smiled as he saw Temari blush.

'Temari-chan, this is Chouji, he's my best friend ever since I met him, don't mind his eating, he needs a constant stream of certain minerals and fat for his family technique's' he said while Chouji pulled a medium sized dried meat string and began chewing it. 'Hey Shika, want to go eat some Chilli? They just opened a nice place near that tea house you like to hide' Chouji smiled as he pulled his friend back towards the tea house with Temari on his tail.

When Temari arrived Chouji and Shikamaru where already sitting. Chouji was ordering food. _'Sorry for that, I hope you like hot food'_ Shikamaru whispered as Temari sat down across him. She nodded happily as she ordered some for herself and something for Shikamaru as well.

Chouji began laughing as he saw it happen and poked Shikamaru just before whispering 'Wow, Ino is just off to a mission for a day and you immediately find her a bossy replacement?' as he grinned with a wide smile_. 'Oh don't worry, Temari is a little different then Ino'_ Shikamaru said as they received their food.

During dinner they discussed what to do that eve and Chouji suggested they'd go see the movie Trouble on the Mountain; they laughed and told him they went the day before.

Shikamaru paid for everything since the dinners of the ambassador where paid by Konoha.

'So Ino's off to a mission for a day or two?' Shikamaru asked just before they split up.

'Yea she should be coming back the day after tomorrow, simple mission where she took one Genin with her' he explained. 'Well, see you around' they said as they left.

'Who was this Ino-girl you two where talking about, don't tell me she's you're girlfriend Shika-kun!' Temari said angered when they where out of hearing distance from Chouji. 'Why would you think that?' Shikamaru just replied on a neutral tone as he went into a small alley. 'You where really relieved to hear that she'd be gone until I leave town again, that's why!' she was getting a bit red now and Shikamaru suddenly stopped. 'Y-y-y-y-you need to go again so soon?' he suddenly realised she was just there for the week and she was stunned by his sudden realisation. 'Yea I do…maybe…maybe…maybe I can stretch some time for us?' she asked as she moved close to him. 'We'll see' he said as he walked away.

'I'm home' Shikamaru yelled when he opened the door. They heard an approving sigh from his father when he walked upstairs and pulled her into his room.

Temari removed her jacket and undressed to her last dress and blushed a bit. 'Do you like it? I found it in a small shop on the way here' she said as she showed off her new dress to Shikamaru. It was a dark red/blood like dress, it had a small silver thread pattern across it with some flowers on it of some sort, the dress showed the top part of her breasts well and he almost gashed for air when he saw her turning around like that. 'It's beautiful Temari-chan' he said as he smiled wildly. 'It's a 3-piece set, but you'll see the rest of that later' she blinked to him.

'Then we have to make our last 2 days good' he smiled as he walked towards a small cupboard under the window. 'Shogi or…a more intimate game?' he asked as she sat down on his bed looking around in his room.

'What are you aiming at?' she replied as he pulled a small shogi board from the cupboard, laid it down on his desk and sat down next to her. 'I thought about repaying for this afternoon' he said as he gave her a small peck on her cheek. _'This time I'll give the message'_ he whispered. Before Temari knew it he was sitting behind her and massaging her shoulders. 'Hmmm' she just said as she enjoyed the relaxed feeling go from her shoulders down to her back. 'I think you need to remove you're top Temari-chan' he said as he stepped away from her and just gazed out of the window. She sat there for a moment until she opened her dress from behind and pulled it down a bit before laying down on the bed with her back up. 'You can look now' she smiled as he turned around. He sat next to her and began to massage her back as she moaned slightly. After sometime he climbed atop of her and massaged some more.

After some time she turned to her back and blushed lightly as she pointed to her stomach and Shikamaru massaged there and on her sides, as well as the top of her shoulders and her arms a bit. "Is she doing this on purpose?" he thought as he couldn't keep his eyes off from her bra which was dark red silk with a decorated pattern of some kind of flower, but most of all it was actually a bit to small and showed her big breasts well.

Shikamaru began to break some sweat trying to control him self and stepped off from her to sit next to her legs and as he began with her left foot she giggled a bit and closed her eyes.

'When I came close to Konoha I thought that this would be the worst week ever' she began. 'But it turns out to be the best; I thought I felt something when I first fought you, I thought it was rivalry or something, turns out I'm glad I was wrong' she smiled as he moved up to her leg. 'When I first saw you in the preliminaries I thought you where going to be a troublesome opponent' he smirked as he moved to her upper lag, pushing the dress up a bit.

He saw the third piece of the set as he saw her underwear for just a small bit; it had the same flowery design as her bra. He blushed like mad, especially when he saw that she noticed.

'Turned out I was right, I don't know why but when we started our fight you where really excited' she almost started moaning as he left her upper leg and began with her right foot.

'shortly after we where told to help and I just said I choose to help you because I thought you where probably fighting a dangerous enemy, I was so relieved to see you where alright that time that I almost jumped you' she said with a very big smile on her face as he moved up to her lower leg. 'I was glad you arrived that time, but when you killed her I thought you where scarier then my mom' Shikamaru laughed as he moved up to her upper leg.

Suddenly he stopped and lay down next to her as he began kissing her while holding her, she followed his movement and got on top of him. _'I like to be on top of things'_ she whispered and they continued to kiss for another while until it was late and she had to sleep.

'I got an idea for tomorrow' she said as she kissed him goodnight. 'You'll see it then' she smirked and closed the room.

That morning he woke up feeling happy to get out of bed for the first time in his entire life.

When he came downstairs he saw his father half leaning over Temari who whore the dress again as her father was over interested in the girl. 'Dad, you'd better watch out, if mom would see you you'd sleep on the couch for a week' Shikamaru grinned as he sat down across Temari.

They enjoyed breakfast and went on a morning walk to get away from his parents as they (unintended) ended up in the same street as Ino's flower shop.

'Could you wait here? I need to get something' he said as he left her at a corner when walking back. "I'm lucky Ino isn't here, else she'd torture me until I'd say who the flower where for" he thought as he walked into the flower shop. 'Hey Shika-kun!' a familiar voice shouted as a girl flew around his neck the moment he set foot into the shop. "Great, just my luck, she finished fast" he thought as he looked at Temari, "Luckily she didn't see this" he thought as he got out of her grasp and stood up straight. 'Hey Ino, I need some flowers today' he said. He began walking past them as he thought of an excuse. 'I don't know what I need, just that my dad wants to give my mother something of love but not to cliché, if you get what I mean' he smiled as he walked to Ino. 'He screwed up with her again and I thought he may be back on track with some nice flowers, only he's to lazy to get them' he just said as he picked a white rose and smelled it before putting it back. 'And since when is the lord of laziness prepared to do something for another person which involves walking trough half the town?' she asked, not convinced by his lie. 'Only then he'll teach me another shadow technique' he said as he lazily leaned to the wall. 'So, got anything good?' she walked over to him and showed him a mixture of some coloured roses and a few lotuses. 'Something like this?' she said as she wrapped it into a paper and made it look good. 'Perfect, how much I owe you?' he said as he pulled out his wallet. 'Oh don't worry, it's on the house, I'm glad I saw you again Shika-kun' as she gave him a peck on his cheek he ignored he walked out with the flowers behind his back.

'What kept you so long?' she asked when he came back. 'Turn around' Shikamaru said.

She turned around and felt his hand on her back. 'I'll lead' he said as he pushed her into an alley with a small roof above it. 'Open you're eyes' he said. She opened her eyes and saw Shikamaru's chest, he kissed her fore head 'Here, these are for you' he said as he gave her the flowers and looked if she liked it. 'Shikamaru these are gorgeous' she screamed out as she flew around his neck and started kissing him all over.

They spend their day walking around and enjoy the day, that afternoon they ate and sat at the tea house and that night they went to another movie, they didn't really watched it but that didn't matter, they had more fun then anyone else there. That night when they walked home Temari held on to his arm tightly. 'Shika-kun?' she began. 'Yeah?'

'If where lucky I can stretch this week out a day or two, will you come see me next time you come to Suna, or when I come here next month, can I stay at you're house again?' she asked as she turned to face him. Shikamaru looked down and saw her with watery eyes and grave concern spread all over her face. _'Of course Temari-chan'_ he whispered.

When they arrived at home the door was open and they walked inside when they saw an ANBU agent waiting for them. 'Finally, taking the escort to a more…friendly manner are we Shikamaru?' he said with a serious voice. 'What do you mean?' he said as he froze to the spot when he saw his parents standing behind him with looking very serious. 'Anyways that's not why I came here, Temari, you're Kazekage has requested to send you home immediately' he said as he turned to the door he just said 'you should pack you're things and leave now, Shikamaru, escort her to our gate and then you're mission is done' and he was gone.

Upstairs they silently packed her bag and they went towards the gate. A block before the gate they kissed goodbye for about ten minutes so that the guards wouldn't see it. _'Thanks for the flowers Shika-kun' _she whispered. 'I'll be waiting for you' he said back, as they walked to the gate and said goodbye as if they where just a Chuunin and an ambassador.

* * *

Just about an hour after chapter two i just had to write this, took longer then i intended but im done now.

how will it go on? will they find each other? What did the kazekage needed from Temari?

Why am i making these wierd question? find out next chapter when i make up something wierd again!

enjoy reading and please don't forget to riview!


	4. The Reunion

"" Thinking

'' Talking

**Yelling or SCREAMING  
**

* * *

**The reunion**

* * *

A month passed and Shikamaru began missing her so much he almost went nuts and then he received news from an ANBU member that she would arrive the next day.

Shikamaru was waiting at the main gate the next day at 7 in the morning; he waited for hours and around noon he quickly bought some food at a small shop right next to the gate as he kept sitting there, for the first time in his life he looked forward instead of up, to the clouds.

Some hours later she didn't arrive and he got some warm food from the guards as he kept waiting. Night fell and she wasn't there.

Eventually he went home feeling sad and disappointed. The next morning he got word that she arrived that night and she had a room in the Suna embassy which was just finished that week. He ran towards the embassy and walked in normally. At the service desk he asked for her name and got her room number and the directions. He walked up some stairs and found a hallway with a few rooms for people from Suna, numbered one to twenty. He knocked on her door as he heard some small noise inside. 'Who's there?' he heard a familiar voice ask. 'Room service' he almost laughed as he heard a sudden rush to the door and it opened, revealing a suspicious eye. Before he could say anything the door swung open, a hand reached out and he was pulled inside, the door closed behind him and two soft lips touched his as he was lifted from the ground and thrown on the couch.

'Hey hey now, did you miss me so much?' he grinned as he looked into her wet eyes.

'It was like torture Shika-kun!' she cried out as they continued their struggle. 'I'm staying for the next two months, to oversee our students' she smiled as she pulled his Chuunin vest off and threw it aside. He began kissing her neck and tore off her upper shirt, revealing a simple tank top. 'I see you missed our time as well' she grinned as she began (French) kissing him wildly. Shikamaru lazily lay there as she went on, after about a few hours they finally released each other as they just cuddled.

Around 3 o'clock they where both hungry and Shikamaru stood up to get something to eat.

'Don't' Temari just said as she pulled him back and grabbed the small phone on the side of the bed, 'I can order us' she grinned as she sat up and grabbed a small menu card.

They ordered some food and a few minutes later she received it, 'Don't worry, The Kazekage pays' she smirked evilly as she grabbed the cover and looked at the food, there was egg's, bacon, several different breads, 2 glasses and a bottle of wine. 'You ordered all this?' he asked as they sat down at a small table. 'Of course, I expect to eat royally in this town' she grinned as she began with a simple egg. Shikamaru poured some wine into their glasses and sat down. 'I could get used to this' he smiled as they ate in silence.

After dinner she immediately grabbed him and threw him on the bed, he still had some bacon in his mouth as she jumped on him, forcing him down. She made an evil grin as she ripped off his jacket and began feeling his muscled chest. 'I think I like you even better every moment' she smiled as she laid her head on his chest and he began playing with one of her 4 hair bundles. 'How are we ever to leave this room?' he asked. 'Maybe you could stay here for the night?' she asked. 'I'll see what I can do, is this phone connected to the network or only the embassy?' he asked as he picked it up and began dialling a number. 'I think the network, I need to dial triple zero to connect to the service room' she said. 'Hey, it's Shikamaru, I'm on a mission and it may take a day or two…yea…bye mom' he said into the phone as he turned over. 'I just got a few days off' he smiled as he began massaging her back.

Evening came when she released him and stood up. 'Where are you going?' he asked as she went into the other room. 'I need to get something' she half yelled back. A few minutes later she came back with a shogi board and a huge smile. 'When I went back I found no-one good enough' she sat down and began to lay down the pieces. 'Meh, I always used to play with my sensei, since you came winning from him seems so much easier' Shikamaru smiled as he looked at the board. They first game lasted over half an hour and Temari won. 'Rematch' was all he said, they played another match and it lasted over one hour, Shikamaru won.

'I got an idea, the one who wins this gets to decide' Temari smiled with an evil grin on her face. 'Decide what?' he was almost scared by that smile as she laid down the pieces again. 'What the other has to do' she continued to smile as she made the first move.

It lasted longer then any game they ever did and in the end they where both down to a few pieces when Temari made her last move and laughed victoriously. 'HA! I won!' she laughed as Shikamaru grabbed the board and put it away on a nearby table.

'And what did you want from me?' he asked as he lay down again while looking at the ceiling. 'Oh don't worry, you'll find out tomorrow' she smiled as she laid her head on his chest and played with his ear. 'And until then?' she just smiled as she began kissing him again. 'I'd like another one of those massages you gave me last time' she said as she stood up and undressed down to her underwear.

After he massage they went on kissing and when it got late they fell asleep together. The next morning Shikamaru woke up early, he saw the window being open still, "spring comes warm and early this year…" he thought as he watched the clouds drifting by peacefully. He yawned and stretched as he realised where he was, he felt two arms around him and two soft breasts brush up to his back. He turned around to find a sleeping Temari; laying there he gave her a small peck on the nose. _'Good morning sun shine'_ he whispered as he hugged her. He turned around and felt her grip close more tightly around him as he went back to staring out of the window again. "Maybe this is better then lying on the grass" he thought as he closed his eyes again.

Minutes flew by as he kept watching the clouds, every now and then hearing Temari whisper something into his neck, after an hour he freed himself from her grasp and sat on the side of the bed as he heard a voice. 'Going already?' she smiled as he turned his face around. 'I was just starting to enjoy it' she smiled even wider. 'You where awake?' he asked as he thought she was sleeping. 'Long before you where' she said when she crawled over to him and pulled him back in bed, lying half over her she began nibbling his ear. 'You're not going to do the same as in that hot spring right?' he asked as he felt his other ear, it still hadn't fully healed.

'Don't worry Hun, I won't hurt you unless you deserve it' she laughed evilly as she continued in his neck.

They lay there for a while until someone knocked on the door. Temari literally threw Shikamaru out into the balcony with only his boxers on as she threw his clothes behind him.

'Coming!' she yelled as she dressed herself in some simple clothes.

When she opened the door 3 boys, just a year younger then herself, entered the room.

'Hey Temari-sensei, we thought we heard someone out here' the obvious leader said as he sat down in one of the chairs. 'Hmm' she said as she went back into her room and got the rest of her clothing on as she checked the balcony, she saw Shikamaru sitting in a tree nearby, looking at the clouds. "Lazy bastard" she thought as she went back to the Genin. 'Any ideas on how we can easily pass this exam?' he said as she came in again. 'Do everything the ninja way' she smirked as she held her hands to her sides, 'Awh, come on sensei, I heard they did the same thing every year…can't you at least tell us how you did it?' he said as he pulled off a cute face. 'I'd start with taking that smile off you're face, and check all you're weapons' she said as she sat down and grabbed the bottle of wine from the night before, she poured some into her glass and tasted the strangely still cool drink. 'And don't kill any of them leaf Shinobi, better avoid any killing until you are in the final exam, and even then don't' she said as she relaxed a bit. 'Awh come on! I know I can take them out easily sensei!' the second boy said as he pulled out his strangely shaped special katana. 'With this sword, they're no match for me' he smiled as he began polishing the steel. 'Then don't use that horror and use your own skill' she simply replied before she looked into the bottle. 'How late does this exam of you begin?' she asked as she looked down sad…the bottle was empty. 'You should know, you helped organised, and I heard that, if it wasn't for Gaara's little mission that needed you're strength you would stay even longer, not to mention not going back for the time between the second and final exam!' the third laughed as he whore a evil smile. 'Why would I do that?' she asked innocently. 'Come on sensei, a relation between two Shinobi isn't easy to keep secret, especially if you call his name in you're sleep AND are almost jumping to stay as long as you can in his village, when he isn't from ours especially' the first one laughed as he saw the little shocked face on his sensei.

'You three just go prepare for the exam, and don't even think about falling into the trap before entering the room or I'll let Gaara train you for a month!' she made a smile, more demonically evil then they saw Gaara do when it was his time of the month when he went into the woods to kill something.

They ran out and shut the door behind them as they left her alone again.

She sighed and wanted to move but suddenly couldn't, she saw a long shadow reach to her from the window. Shikamaru sat in a chair there, just like she did as he smiled. 'Hearing you speak about the exam brings up memories' he smiled even more. 'Release me you lazy ass, you're just too lazy to come here and get me aren't you' she smiled as he stood up and made them walk to each other. He turned around her and walked to her chair, as he sat down he saw her sit down on his chair. 'You know…this one does feel better' he said as he smiled, seeing her face getting red and angry. 'Only disadvantage is that I can't see the clouds good enough from here, want to open the door a bit more?' he grinned as he put his arm forward and saw her hand grab the door, pulling it open the room was filled with sunshine. 'I swear when you release me I'll…' she said as she began to get really annoyed. 'We'll then, I'd better not release you now should I?' he gained an evil grin. After some moments where Shikamaru relaxed and Temari shouted to him and tried to break the jutsu time was almost up, as Shikamaru walked to the bed, facing Temari.

'Alright, I'm going to release the jutsu, now don't go berserk right away dear' he smiled as he gave her a small kiss on the lips. He broke the jutsu and Temari stretched a bit. 'See, that wasn't so hard?' he started as he was grabbed and thrown out of the window right trough the tree and fell to the ground. **'COME BACK HERE YOU LAZY ASS!!!'** she screamed as she jumped after him. Shikamaru ran trough the village as fast as he could with the furious woman on his tail as he found a good spot to hide in a tree near the training area they once trained; he found this tree that time and used it to skip training.

'Hey Shikamaru, what are you doing?' Chouji asked as he saw his team mate land in the tree in great haste, Chouji sat there eating some chips as he was waiting the day to pass. 'What are you doing here?' Shikamaru asked. But before Chouji could answer he continued. 'Doesn't matter, do you see Temari anywhere?' he asked with a slight ring of fear in his voice. 'Nope, weren't you to watch her during the exam?' he asked suspiciously as he jumped in the tree and sat down to his scared team mate. 'What's wrong with you? Since she came you've been acting even more off then usual and I haven't seen you since she's back' he said as he finished his bag of chips and put it away. _'It's just that I…I…I think I'm in a very troublesome position' _Shikamaru whispered as he looked around. 'What is it!?' Chouji almost yelled as he was getting worried about his best friend. 'I think I'm in love, but she's so troublesome!' he said as he sat down, still alerted. Chouji made a huge grin as he poked him in the arm. 'Is it that chick from Suna with the fan?' he said as he grinned even more. 'How do you know?' he said. 'You've just been acting a bit weirder since she fought you, and even more every time she met you' he laughed now and pulled out a small string of dried meat. 'Alright, I get it, just don't tell Ino, I know she still loves me, if she'd find out she'd kill me on the spot, or worse…' Shikamaru muttered.

'**Shika-kun!!!'** a voice came behind them, when they looked; instantly they both jumped just in time as a few blades of wind cut the tree into pieces. **'I'm sorry okay?!?!?'** Shikamaru yelled as he ran off again, Temari on his tail. "I hope he gets out alive…I'll need to remember not to get a troublesome girl like him, better lay off the thought of Ino as well then…" Chouji thought as he sat down, leaning to a tree continuing his dried meat.

Shikamaru almost got cut a few times by the wind as he found several old hiding spots and used them until they where each sliced to pieces. "I shouldn't have done that" was all he could think of. **'STAND STILL FOR A MOMENT!!!' **she yelled as he jumped off again, finally she caught him and cut his left leg open, leaving it wounded a bit but more importantly, he couldn't move as good enough because of it. Seconds later she caught him and threw him on the ground. 'Finally got you, you little brat' she smiled. 'And here I thought you where lazy, just running around the entire village' she said as she pushed him almost into the ground itself. She moved her head towards his ear and whispered 'I'm gonna have me some fun tonight' and then it went black before his eyes.

* * *

Ooooh, you're cruious to what she's gonna do to him, aren't you? I still don't know myself so we'll find out soon!

I hope you like the story so far, I'll update soon, got summer holiday now so i got nothing better to do(except work...meh, too troublesome).

Enjoy reading!


	5. Confrontation

"" Thinking

'' Speaking

_Whispering_

**Screaming or Yelling**

* * *

**Confrontation**

* * *

Shikamaru woke up, afraid to open his eyes, he felt around. "Alright, let's see here…I'm laid down on a bed…wait, what the…SHIT!" he thought when he found out that he was tied up.

Temari was just done showering when she came into the room, she check if Shikamaru was still there and there he was, safely tied up to the bed where she left him. 'Hey, are you awake yet?' she gave a small kick to his side and waited for a reaction. "What should I do? Come on Shika, you're smarter then this…she tied my hands up and my feet as well. Damn why did I had to have some relaxing time…" he thought as he finally opened his eyes.

'Could you do me a favour?' he asked with a cool face as he turned his face towards Temari.

'What is it?' she sat down and began playing with his hair, 'Could you untie me? It's kinda annoying like this' he smiled and she began laughing. 'Oh dear, now why would you think I'd do such a thing?' she laughed with an evil tone in it and walked away again. **'Could you at least bring me some food?'** he yelled towards her as she walked into the kitchen.

She came back with a small piece of bread and some water in a small bottle. 'Don't worry, I'm going to take good care of you, it's not every day I get a new toy!' she began feeding him.

After the dinner Shikamaru was beginning to get annoyed, he was a Chuunin! Soon to be Jounin even! How could he not escape!? "Ah well, at least she only tied my hands and feet…" he thought as he tried to free his hands. After a moment Temari suddenly grabbed him and began kissing him again, "Maybe this isn't so bad, still, I can use this" he thought as he continued. 'Can't you untie me? It's more fun then, now I can't do anything!' he said between kisses as she smirked. 'I can have enough fun with you for now' she gave him a small peck on the nose before she went on. In the main time Shikamaru managed to free his right hand, still he kept it tied so it seemed good as he was almost done with his left hand.

His left hand was more of a problem as it was much better done then his right, for almost an hour he was trying to open it, not to mention the distraction that he didn't mind.

Temari head a knock on the door and stood up. 'Don't you need to untie me so I can hide?' Shikamaru said, hoping to get a chance. 'Don't worry, I've got a door that I can close' she smirked, threw the sheet over him and closed the door.

Shikamaru freed his hands and was working on his feet when he heard the door open, he listened more carefully.

'Have you seen Nara Shikamaru?' A voice said.

'Not since yesterday, I thought he was home again?' Temari's voice answered.

Shikamaru heard some footsteps. 'Wait a moment I need to grab something' Temari's voice said and she slipped into the room, Shikamaru was just in time lying backwards and she literally jumped him. _'Don't even dare to squeak or I'll have fun with you for a lot longer' _she whispered as she put a small piece of cloth in his mouth.

She left the room again and the talk continued, Shikamaru heard some doors open and close as the voice continued. 'Some people say they saw him go to you and others saw you hunt him down on the streets miss Temari' he continued as Shikamaru saw the door handle move slowly. 'And his parents thought he had a mission but he was off for a week' the door slowly opened and the face of one of the Chuunin guards looked in, looked around, even straight at the bed but gave a sniff before he closed it again. 'Sorry to disappoint you but I would like to know where he is as well' he heard a sad Temari say. 'Alright then, if we find him, you'll hear from us' the voice said as the door was closed.

Temari opened the door again and slowly walked towards him, the sheet didn't fully cover him, his upper chest, face and of course hands and arms (they where tied to the top of the bed remember?) where showing and she sat down again. 'You're smart enough to make up a story when I'm done here right?' she smiled as she removed the sheet and curled up to him. She removed the clothing from his mouth as he loosened his jaw. 'Did you use some sort of genjutsu when he looked in here?' he said while he freed his feet. 'Don't worry, they'll find you later on, I guess you could say, since it was you're week off you'd decided to take a actual break?' she smirked even more. 'Meh, too troublesome, I'd have to look for my own food then' they both laughed as Temari crawled up to his face. 'See? It isn't that bad like this' she smiled and began kissing him again. 'And yet it seems more fun like this' he unleashed his arms and legs and wrapped them around Temari while he continued.

'Damn!' she said as she tried to free herself. 'Don't worry, I wont use shadows on you again' he smiled and continued as if nothing happened.

Temari stopped trying and just released her grip as she relaxed. "Maybe…Just maybe, he could be fun to play with without having him under my control" She thought, seeing the control freak that she was, that means a lot.

They had a good night and eventually they fell asleep in each others arms, but on the other side of the hall.

'I'm telling you, Sensei is acting different, normally she would supervise our training and this afternoon I heard somebody talk about A crazy sand girl chasing some lazy boy, I mean, that's got to be Temari-sensei' the leader of the three Genin said. 'Maybe she had to finish some old fight or something?' the third said as he kept on polishing his weapon. 'Yea right, have you ever seen Sensei lost a fight or an opponent that survived?' the second said as he went to the door. 'Maybe we should ask her?' he said as he opened the door slightly.

'Nah, it's late, lets wait for tomorrow' the first said. 'You guys go to bed; I need to clean up my weapon and finish trough this' the Third said, 'It's late and we should train early' he said before the others stood up and went to their room.

"And I can check up on sensei, maybe she's okay but who knows?" the third thought as he went trough the window and jumped into the darkness.

He crawled over the roof and ended up at her living room's window as he looked inside.

The lights where on but there was no-one there, the bathroom and kitchen door's where open and no-one there either. He went on and ended up at the bedroom window, he looked inside and almost fell down, there she lay, his sensei, the fearless, not to mention greatly feared and emotionless (maybe except for a lust for blood) lay there, wildly kissing with some Konoha Shinobi, both where almost completely undressed!

He watched for a few moments until he had enough and went back to his room, that night he had nightmares about what Temari would do if she'd ever found out, it was not pleasant.

Shikamaru woke up first and checked to find the rope still on the floor, he freed himself out of her grasp and took a small shower before he cleaned up and went outside. 'Meh, running away is too troublesome' he said to himself when he heard something behind him.

Temari hung half, upside down, out of the bed and smirked. 'And besides troublesome, I'd catch you in no time' her head touched the ground and she kept smiling as she saw him frown and nod. 'Indeed…' was all he said as he sat down on the chair on the balcony.

Main while, in the room across the hall.

'I'm telling you I saw it with my own eyes!' the third almost yelled.

'**That doesn't matter, you shouldn't spy on sensei!'** second yelled back.

'Both of you shut up, it doesn't matter if she has a relationship here, she's just here because there is a official from Suna needed' the first calmly said. 'And for the exam that is going to take place in a week she needs to be more then a week early and the time between the second and third she needs to remain here for what?' third replied.

'Or do you think them being half naked in bed all over each other was in business?' he smirked.

'I don't know and I don't care, you could ask her but leave me out of it' second said as he picked up his weapon. 'I'm going to train.'

Temari woke up and felt something missing, she sat up straight and angrily looked around when she saw Shikamaru sitting outside, she laid down again, assured that she didn't have to capture him again. "Maybe I should take him with me?" she smirked and called him out, he came and they lay in the bed for a while cuddling.

'What will we do when you need to go again?' Shikamaru asked as he turned around.

'I don't know and I don't want to think about it yet.'

Time passed and they lay there for the morning when a knock was heard at the door.

'Next time I'm going to get a secret underground place…' Temari muttered as she pushed Shikamaru outside and walked towards the door. 'Who is it?' she asked and opened the door to find First and Second. 'Need some advice for training boys?' she asked as she let them in.

They looked around and inspected the breakfast for two and tried to check the rooms unnoticed, but they where still Genin so…

'Just what are you two here for?' Temari raised her voice to a more forceful level.

'Not to be rude sensei, but you're acting strange lately, not only aren't you training, we heard you where hunting down a certain leaf Shinobi somewhere yesterday morning' First said as he sat down and looked at Temari. 'That was a old acquaintance from the first time I've bin here, we just trained and played a bit' she smiled friendly at them, so friendly it almost made them pissed their pants. Then third heard something outside and walked over, when he came outside Temari appeared beside him. 'Why are you so curious to what I do in my own free time?' she asked as she saw Shikamaru looking to the clouds on a roof not far away. 'Gomen, I thought I heard someone…' he sadly said as he walked back to the room.

'Can you help us train this afternoon sensei?' first asked as she came back. 'I don't know yet, I need to finish another small thing and I was about to train myself with that old friend' she said as she picked a piece of bread and ripped a part of it with her mouth.

'Can't you train with us sensei? It's been a while and we need to know if where prepared for the exam' third said as he sat down as well. 'I do whatever the fck I want and I know you guys are ready' she smiled as she stood up. 'And now you are leaving because I need to shower' and she pushed them outside.

She walked to the balcony to get Shikamaru when she saw him talking to an ANBU agent.

She jumped towards him and when she arrived the agent nodded to Shikamaru and disappeared.

'What was that about?' she asked as she sat down next to him, he was too lazy to stand up, even for ANBU agents. 'Some troublesome businesses…need to go to the Hokage for something' he sighed and stood up, gave her a small kiss and jumped off.

Temari sat there for a few minutes as she went back inside.

'**Come in'** a voice yelled as Shikamaru was about to knock.

'What's wrong Hokage-sama?' he asked as he walked in and sat down on the couch, his favourite spot as it was a good couch. 'What's wrong? **I'll tell you what's wrong**! A certain Chuunin disappeared without a trace for a few days** and suddenly I hear something about him being hunted down right in our very own village! And on top of that we found you at the Suna embassy!'** she stood up and planted her fist a few inches into her desk. 'Now where were you and why?' she asked furiously as she sat down again.

Shikamaru sighed. 'I knew this would become troublesome' he sighed some more.

'Does this happens to have something to do with Temari?' she asked, suddenly with an evil grin to it. Shikamaru looked up to her and sighed yet again. 'Damn, nothing can be secret here…Oh well, Yes it does, is it a problem?'

'As long as you can keep it the way it is it is not, but if you break her heart or hurt her it could be **the end of the alliance between Konoha and Suna!'** she began yelling again and stood up. 'I'll try not to escape her then anymore' he sighed and stood up.

'Escape her?' Tsunade was curious now, "the smartest guy I know had to escape a girl?" she made a silent laugh as he turned around. 'Let's just say she is a bit…dominating…'he said as he opened the door. 'Just tell anyone who asks that I'm off to a mission for the week, It's my week off so…' and he disappeared. Tsunade thought about it for a bit and laughed before she continued searching her drawers for more sake bottles.

Shikamaru was jumping from roof to roof when he was suddenly stopped; Chouji stood in front of him, along his side was Ino who wasn't looking friendly.

'Oi' he just said as he saw the both of them.

'Where were you Shika-kun?' she sort of commanded. 'I had to do something, and now I'm off to a mission, I guess I'm back in a week tough' he made up as it was sort of the truth.

'Then why did I saw you being carried by that bitch from the sand?!' she was about to explode. 'I was on a mission with her and another Sand Chuunin and we needed to let it look like she was hunting me or something, can't explain the details' he finally said after a long silence. Ino, still angry, didn't really believe the lie but didn't go further. 'Wasn't that the girl you where going out with a month ago Shikamaru?' Chouji said.

The following things happened in a second.

Shikamaru gasped as Ino disappeared and appeared with her fist in his stomach and a completely red face. Chouji opened another bag of chips and at the same time Shikamaru was in the middle of a crater of the side of a building a few blocks away.

'**YOU DID WHAT!?!?!?!?'** Ino screamed after he realised what happened. He fell down and could barely land well as he jumped up again, dodging another blow. 'Ino relax! I was just escorting her as a mission, she was the ambassador from Suna and I was forced to give her a tour around town when we met Chouji and ate somewhere!' he said as he forced her down.

She struggled still and Chouji sat down to watch his best friend trying to save his life.

'**Yea right, and that's why you just happened to buy some flowers of love right?'** she screamed even more as she couldn't move anymore. 'I told you that was for my father!' he tried to tell her but she didn't listen.

Temari thought of what to do and after some time she went after him, when she reached the Hokage's office she heard that he just left and walked back to the embassy.

Somewhere halfway she heard a fight and her curiosity got the better of her as she jumped to the nearest building to look around. She heard a bang and looked at the sound to see a shadow fall down from a small crater in a building. "I like this town better by the day" she smiled as she jumped towards the screaming she now heard.

Ino Managed to give him a knee to the balls, luckily for Shikamaru she just missed. Ino used this opening to throw his to his back and jump atop of him. **'NOW TELL ME WHY!?!?'** she yelled to his face as he looked up. 'Troublesome…' was all he muttered before a shadow covered him and Ino.

'**What actually are you doing to MY SHIKAMARU?'** Temari yelled as she gave Ino a kick that launched her off to Chouji who managed to catch her. Ino crawled up and looked at Shikamaru; he had his eyes closed as if he was afraid of something. Temari bends down and grabs Shikamaru at his neck as she holds him up high. **'And just WHAT did you think you where doing with that blonde BITCH?!?' **she yelled at him. Chouji almost slipped Ino as he fell down with her on top of him. _'Did she just do what I saw she did?' _Ino whispered to Chouji. _'I'm just glad I'm not him'_ he whispered back. They looked at each other and nodded; they stood up and tried to sneak away when Temari turned to them. **'Wait right there, I'm not done yet!' **she yelled as she swung Shikamaru around. **"SHIT!"** Ino thought as she grabbed to Chouji and yelled **'Run! Shika can safe his own ass!'** and she jumped off.

Temari smirked and turned to Shikamaru. 'Now who was that girl?'

'Relax, it's just my team mate, only she thinks she is in love with me, don't worry about it' he said as he muttered_ 'she's too troublesome anyway.'_

'I thought you like troublesome woman!' Temari said, regaining her anger.

Shikamaru almost panicked. "Wait, why am I panicking, I'm a genius I should know better…" he thought and a moment later he had it. 'Why would I want to have anything to do with her if I had you?' he smiled pathetically and prayed his ass off.

'I'll tell you, I don't envy Shikamaru, having such a rough girl…' Chouji said as he picked a tear, half of his chips flew out when he caught Ino. 'Don't worry, he'll know a way to get out of it' she said as they both sat down against a wall to catch their breath.

'Want to get something to eat?' Chouji happily said as he turned to Ino.

'If you would stop eating so much you could lose some fat you know, you looked quite handsome that time when you used it up and where just muscled' she smiled as she stood up.

Chouji blushed as he followed her, 'You think?' she smiled as she replied 'I'm willing to bet that, if you where to loose some fat, you would get a girl within the first week' she winked as they walked into a sushi stand.

Shikamaru was dragged back to the embassy when Temari opened the door and threw him in.

She walked in herself and pushed Shikamaru to the wall to kiss him as she noticed her three Genin sitting there. 'H-h-hey…' was all she could say as she had her right hand on Shikamaru's butt and her left around his neck.

* * *

There you are, hope you enjoyed yet another chapter. I'm gonna try to update soon ;)

Enjoy reading and never NEVER EVER!!! forget to review, it keeps motivation going, flamming is welcome as only then I know what I am doing wrong XD


	6. Recovery

"" Thinking

'' Talking

_Whispering_

**SCREAMING or yelling**

_**Scroll or written text**_**  
**

* * *

**The Title**

* * *

'This is going to be troublesome' Shikamaru signed, he gently pushed Temari off him as he walked to the Genin. 'Who are you three?' he asked as he half laid down half sat on the couch.

'Where the Genin from the sand for the Chuunin exam' First said as he gave him a glare.

'I didn't ask what you where, now I'll try again, who are you?' he said lazily as he fully lay down and watched the ceiling while Temari sat behind him, still blushing like mad.

'They are my students, they stay in the room across the hall' she said as she relaxed a bit and the red gloss disappeared. 'Their names are…' she started as she was interrupted by Shikamaru. 'Never mind, I couldn't care less, come on kids, beat it, we got some business as you sure as well saw' he smiled faintly and Temari almost glowed as First stood up.

'You dare to interrupt my sensei and try to get rid of us so easily?' Second commanded as he stood up as well, knowing what he would do that night. 'I think it's best if you leave right now, leaf-Shinobi!' First threatened Shikamaru while the three pulled their weapons out.

Shikamaru smirked and stood up, walked to the balcony and leaned out. 'Alright then, good night Temari san, I guess I'll see you in a month at the final exam, strictly official of course, since you're students don't approve it' he winked and made a small grin while he jumped to the nearest tree and turned around to look at the horror he immediately heard.

'**BAKA!!!!!!! HE IS MY GUEST AND HE STAYS!!!'** a voice screamed loud enough for the whole village and the tree Genin where literally blown out of the chamber and trough some walls at the buildings behind the balcony. Shikamaru laughed as suddenly he felt something grasp at his arm. It pulled him down and he was smashed into the ground, leaving a broken three and creating a small crater. **'AND IF YOU EVER EVEN DARE TO LEAVE ME LIKE THAT, I'LL TORTURE YOU SO MUCH THAT YOU WILL BEG ME TO END YOU'RE LIFE, MATTER OF FACT, YOU CAN'T BECAUSE YOU'RE TO WEAK TO EVEN BREATH NORMALLY!!!!!' **Temari screamed while she kept on smashing his face with slaps, crying massively.

Shikamaru woke up; a clear white light filled the room as he opened his eyes.

Gentle warmth filled his face and a small weight and warmth was pressed on his stomach.

He looked around in the room and found himself at the hospital, unable to move. Around him where 3 more beds, all had one boy in them, all had at least one arm or leg broke, 2 of them where, like him, entirely wrapped in bandages and plaster. He looked at his stomach and saw Temari, resting atop of him, sleeping. He tried to talk but his face felt like hell just moving it so he moved backwards as he heard the door open.

'Ah, I see you've awakened Nara-sama' a nurse with a friendly face said while she moved closer to him. 'I guess you're guest will explain everything' she silently laughed as she took a pen and filled some paper in. 'I guess you will have lots of questions tough, for starters, you've been sleeping for 3 days now just like those two there, he got lucky and landed on them, he just broke several bones' she said as she smiled like it was an everyday event that 3 young boys and a elder teenager got beaten up so badly by someone they know and love.

She left the room and silence ruled for an hour or so.

The door opened once more and Ino and Chouji walked in, Ino was half hidden behind Chouji at first but when they stood at the bed she saw that Temari was sleeping and appeared.

'Hey Shikamaru' Chouji happily said as he sat down in the second chair, quickly he stood up as he saw the look in Ino's eyes. She sat down and smiled innocently.

'I…You don't…' she started muttering as she grew a small red blush. 'This isn't because of me, right?' she finally managed to say, Shikamaru nodded "no."

Ino leaned back and let out a slight sigh of relief. 'Now, let's see what you've got' she said as she held her hands above his face. Shikamaru began to move wildly, a crazed look in his face and, if he could, he would scream his longs out. Last time she tried to heal his arm when he broke it during training it was drastically miss formed and it took the Legendary Healer almost a day of concentration and special jutsu's to reverse it.

She gave him a small slap on the face which almost knocked him out of pain when she smiled again. 'Don't worry, that was two years ago when I just began, last week I healed every single bone of a mountain goat when it fell down of a mountain path and broke them all' she smiled as her hands glowed green. After some time she smiled and made a small victory cry.

'There, that should at least remove most of the constant pain and render you able to speak' she smiled even more as she gave him a little peck on the fore head.

'Don't tell anyone I did that, I'm not aloud to do human yet because of the risks of killing them' she gave Shikamaru an innocent look while Chouji grabbed a chair and sat down next her as well.

'I can't believe that they didn't even sent a medic-nin to take care of you guys, I'll make sure Tsunade or at least…Sakura…can help you, well…maybe' she smiled as she made a quick scan of his body. 'What just happened?' he managed to get out.

'Well…you know Konoha, there are already a thousand versions out there of what happened' Chouji laughed as he opened a bag of chips. 'You know, this morning I had someone who asked me if she raped you because she chased you in town and now she almost killed you, I mean, I was close by so I managed to see get there in time to see 7 ANBU members almost getting killed trying to get her off you, she was done smashing you at that time but she was hugging you and crying so hard that she broke the last bones in you're body that where left!' he laughed out loud as he almost fell of his chair.

Ino laughed nervously as Temari woke up from the noise, she looked up with a sleepy gaze when she saw Shikamaru awake. **'SHIKA-KUN!!!'** she screamed out as she hugged him closely, almost breaking his bones more, she stopped immediately as he yelped for help.

She grew red and backed up as she smiled widely.

'…_Gomen Nasai…'_ she whispered as she grew an even darker red, she was almost at the point that would make Hinata jealous, even if she would see Naruto naked.

'It's okay, just don't ever do that again, alright?' he smiled vaguely. "I need to get away from this crazy troublesome woman" he thought as he laid his head back and sighed. _'I promise Shika-kun' _she whispered as she gave him a small kiss on his ear.

Temari explained what happened and kept giving him her excuse as Chouji ate his chips and Ino kept poking him to be silent. After the story Chouji happily told him that Temari didn't leave the room since unless for going to the bathroom or to fresh up after sleeping.

First sat up straight as he watched the guy that lay in front of him, "I saw sensei smash people for less yet this was different, last time she cried was…well, he never saw her cry…ever, I don't know what that guy did to her but I'm going to enjoy him being torn into pieces when Gaara finds out" he thought while he smiled evilly.

Ino and Chouji had to go and a nurse came to tell Temari that it was time for her to go because Shikamaru needed rest, she denied and threatened to kill the nurse if she didn't 'Buzz off' and several hours past. Temari had a shogi set with her and they played it as far as they could, Shikamaru said what pieces she needed to move for him. That night his parents came by.

'Hey Shika, feeling better?' his father smirked while he sat down. Immediately he stood up because Shikamaru's mother grabbed him by the ear. 'Ladies go first remember?' she said as she said down and turned friendly again. 'Are they treating you well here dear?' she smiled as she asked Temari. 'They have medium food but its good enough to stay, I wanted to be there when he woke up' Temari smiled back as if it was the standard issue when you almost killed your friend. 'I'm fine to' Shikamaru sighed as his mother turned to him; a crazy madness crawled over her face.

'You probably deserved this else she a respectable lady like Temari wouldn't do such a thing' she threatened as she gave him a glare. 'Indeed' Temari followed his mother example as she turned to him. 'If you ever try to do that again I swear I'll make sure you wont move for at least a year' she smiled evilly. Both of them thought one thing; "I DEFENETLY like her!"

Temari and miss Nara talked the whole evening while Shikamaru just sighed and made a typical male Nara conversation; they looked at each other, sighed, looked out side, looked at their love, looked at each other and continued with the same routine until the woman where done talking.

Shikamaru's parents left after an hour and a half because their time was up, Temari just gave the nurse a glare and she was gone. 'You got a nice mother' Temari smiled while she pushed Shikamaru a bit aside; the bed was large enough for them to lie together although it wasn't meant to be that way. 'Glad you liked her, what are you doing?' He asked when he almost fell out of the bed and in his current state of not being able to move and having almost all your bones broke it was a frightening thought. 'I want to kiss you and hold you, and I can't do that normally when I have to sit next to you' she smiled as she played with his hair a bit.

'I hope that Hokage-sama doesn't have time to heal you' she smiled evilly when she began to kiss him softly; even the slightest touch still hurt real bad and as a Shinobi he needed to ignore pain so, he just felt a slight pain but still pain nonetheless. 'And, dare I ask, why?' he said as he saw First laugh evilly in himself. 'And what are you so happy about?' he sneered at First, Temari followed his eyes and saw him laugh. 'I wanted to take revenge on you for being the cause of our situation and for doing this for Temari-sensei, but as I see now, you're tortured enough' he laughed out loud now and tears fell from his eyes as he couldn't stop laughing. Temari stood up, walked to him and grabbed his shoulder. 'Oh don't you worry my little punch bag, I'll make sure you are both equally treated if you are afraid of that, I'll give you all the attention when you're fully recovered' she smiled evilly as he almost pissed his pants, last time a student received such a threat he ended up cripple and after a year under the surveillance of the best medic nin he was send to the psychiatric institute for his lost mind, every shadow, even the slightest scare him so much that he would smash his head to the wall until he'd lost consciousness.

'G-G-Go-Gomen N-Na-Nasai' he muttered as Temari walked back to Shikamaru and literally jumped on his bed. Temari smirked as she kissed Shikamaru gently on his mouth while whispering 'That'll scare him off for the next month right?' she smiled evilly and the door opened. 'Excuse me Temari, but I don't think those beds are made for two' Sakura said while she walked in and checked the paper board that hung along side of the end of the bed.

Temari crawled off of Shikamaru's bed and sat down next to him.

Sakura just nodded while she read the paper and then checked his medicine, she then moved to his middle and a faint green glow formed around her hands as she checked his body.

'I see Ino visited you' she said angrily as she went over his face. 'How can you tell?' Temari said. 'I see his face is completely out of order and if I didn't change this in a few days he would literally want to rip it off out of pain' she friendly said while the glow increased and Shikamaru suddenly grasped for air. 'This will sting a bit…well…actually a lot' she said as the glow was beginning to get blindingly bright and Shikamaru felt Temari grab his hand, he squeezed it out of pain but didn't make a single sound.

The light dampened and Shikamaru wasn't red in the face anymore, he smiled relieved as she moved over his body. 'I can heal this, but even if Tsunade would do it, it's still better to let it just rest afterwards for, lets say, about a day or two' she got a small look from Temari. Earlier they talked about how she hoped she could take care of him for a longer time, it would be her excuse to stay with him, Temari explained, as she and Sakura talked about boys when they met on the hallway. Sakura remembered the talk and suddenly Shikamaru gave a small yelp of pain. 'Oh dear, I think I made a small mistake there, seems like there is something wrong with some organs, I could explain but you wouldn't understand, Temari could you come with me for a moment?' she smiled friendly at Shikamaru and nodded at Temari. When they where outside the room she made an evil grin as she explained what she did.

'It's nothing serious but he'll need to receive some, personal care, for the upcoming month' they smiled together. 'I like this village more and more every time I meet someone' Temari smiled as she thanked her. They went back into the room and both put up an innocent face.

'What I just found is best to heal on its own, I will give you some medicine to help the process but you need to do this with time, I guess you will need to be cared for in the upcoming month; Temari, Would you be so kind to take him into you're care?' she smiled happily at Temari who nodded willingly.

"This is going to be a troublesome month…" Shikamaru thought as he lay down. "Besides, it feels better now and the pain is almost gone, if I could just get out of here…nah, too troublesome" he smiled as he closed his eyes. 'You may leave the hospital at the end of the week, tomorrow I'll come to heal you're bones a bit, you may not move to much yet but at least you can move and sleep more normally, still, don't give you're body too much stress' she looked at Temari and added 'And don't go to rough on him, he has to rest, If, of course, you know what I mean?' she looked at Temari who grew a light red and nodded. Sakura left the room.

The next morning Temari woke up before Shikamaru and decided to take a shower, she went back to the embassy and after a small hour she returned, when she got back she found one empty bed.

'**Where is he!?'** she yelled at the desk while she flew by, she didn't wait for an answer as she knew where to find Sakura. Half the way she found Shikamaru's mother in a hallway and stopped. 'Is Shika-kun here?' she gently asked as she sat down next to her. 'Their operating him, Sakura said it's just a minor treatment but I just hope he gets out well' she tried to smile but failed somewhere along the beginning. 'Don't worry, he'll be fine, else I can't…you know' she grew red as she held her hand for her mouth. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST SAID THAT!!!" she thought as the other woman grew a small blush. 'I was young once, and I had fun with his father' they looked at each other and started talking about the Nara boys.

After some time a nurse walked outside with a sleeping Shikamaru on a wheel chair, Sakura followed and looked at the two ladies that sat there. 'I see you've been waiting, don't worry tough, it was an easy operation, his bones are even better then I expected them to be and now he just needs to rest for a few days, except for our little mistake of course' she made a slight smile as she walked away. Temari explained what happened to his mother and was even complemented by her.

Shikamaru woke up in his bed, the window was open and a cool breeze filled the room. He looked outside and there was a nice blue sky with just a few small clouds drifting around, he enjoyed the view, since he met her at the embassy he only had one change to look at the clouds…

'Hey, Shikamaru' a familiar voice said.

Shikamaru sat up and saw Chouji walk into the room. 'Ano…Could you help me with something?' Chouji said as he sat down and blushed a bit. 'Sure what is it?'

'It's…It's about Ino…' he grew even redder as he almost whispered.

'She giving you trouble? Just hide somewhere and wait until her rage goes away' Shikamaru simply said as he grabbed a banana from the fruit basket that Temari brought with her, he threw Chouji an apple but he refused. 'This is serious, isn't it? What's wrong Chouji?' Shikamaru was stunned, Chouji had, in all their years of friendship, never ever turned down food. 'I…She…last when we…It's just that…'

'I don't even know how to say it' Chouji sighed as he looked to the ground. Shikamaru sighed and leaned back, he knew this day would come, Ino was the only girl that ever talked to Chouji equally, stand alone she cared for him… "Man this is troublesome…"

'Did you try talking to her?'

'…'

'Nothing at all?' he finished his banana and threw it in a small basket.

'Are you sure you like her that much?' Shikamaru asked as looked out of the window. 'I think so but how can I know for sure?' Chouji finally said after waiting a minute. 'Imagine her being in you're arms right now…' Shikamaru turned to Chouji and saw he grew a great red blush. 'Yep, you're in love, ask her out or something, I got another girl problem' he sighed as he thought of how to get rid of his love without breaking his heart, or worse, hers…that would mean he would be dead meat.

'I can't just ask her out can I? I mean, she is my team mate after all…' Chouji looked at Shikamaru and saw his grin. 'Lets go eat out with the four of us!' Chouji suddenly said as he smiled broadly. 'You mean…Temari?' Shikamaru thought about it for a second, and then he remembered what happened a few days before. 'Remember last time those two met? I don't want it to be like that again…'

'Don't worry, we just need to make sure that you and Ino don't end up in each others arms' Chouji smiled even more and stood up. 'Don't worry about it!' was all he said as his head disappeared behind the door. "Great…Now I get to go out with two troublesome women…"

two days passed and Shikamaru got to take a wheelchair outside and enjoy watching they clouds most of the time, the three Genin recovered quickly and got back to their training as Temari came to pick him up; he was dismissed from the hospital.

She pushed him in the wheelchair when he was walking to the door.

'You stay in that chair, didn't you hear Sakura? You should rest for the upcoming month!' she forcefully got him out of the hospital in the wheelchair. 'I can walk for myself you know…Ah never mind…' he said as he relaxed, because, why walk when you can get pushed around in a wheel chair? They walked past the embassy and went trough half of town. 'You're doing this deliberately right? The walk around town and stuff?' he asked and looked back. Temari gave him a large smile as she stopped in a small park. She sat down on a small park bench and just smelled the air from the flowerbeds behind her. 'I am beginning to Love Konoha, in many ways it's different yet, in many ways the same…' she smiled and looked at Shikamaru who looked up again. The rest of the walk they remained silent and walked on until they finally reached his home.

'I thought you where going to treat me?' Shikamaru made a sheepish face and Temari smirked evilly. 'Oh I am, Shika-kun, don't worry about that, it's just that you're mother invited me to stay at your house for the upcoming weeks' she smiled even more as she grabbed a key from her pocket and opened the door. 'You got a key!?!?' Shikamaru was beaten. "Damn! She really is like mother, this can't be good…" he thought as she pushed him in. 'Welcome home sweetie' a voice came from somewhere in the house as they went in.

'Temari dear, could you help me with the cooking? Just put him there with his father could you?' Shikamaru's mother said as Temari followed her orders and then joined her into the kitchen. 'Dad, I'm stuck, any idea how to get out of this mess?' he asked as his father just turned to him with a sad smile and said 'you're the one with the brains here you know? If you ever find a way out let me know, I need one to and my dad was too lazy to try and find one' he laughed a bit as he leaned back towards the wall. 'At least you're lucky, mine is a power full Shinobi…' Shikamaru said as he stood up from the wheel chair and sat down next to his father. 'That may be…but still, she is one hell of a woman…' he responded.

'**Dinner is ready!'**

* * *

There you go, another chapter up, I hope you liked this one, if so (or not of course) please review so I know what you thought and if and/or how to improve it.

**_Enjoy reading!_**


	7. The visitor

"" Thinking

'' Talking

_Whispering_

**Screaming or yelling**

_**Written**_

* * *

**The Visitor**

* * *

Shikamaru woke up, feeling something heavy press on him. He looked down and saw Temari's head right on his chest. He thought back to what happened since he was appointed to escorting her… 

'Troublesome woman…' he muttered. He tried to push her off but she grabbed his chest and half asleep she looked up. 'Going already?' she smiled and crawled up to his face to give him a small peck on the lips. 'If you don't mind I need to go to the bathroom' he coldly replied.

'Just this once then, and don't try sneaking away, I made an agreement with your mother, she'll put breakfast for two every morning for the up coming week; we can have a good simple time together' she smiled almost satanic while he pulled him body into the hall, disappearing at the bathroom.

Temari sat up in his bed and looked around, she saw a simple desk with a pile of scrolls on top of it, a hook on the wall with his Chuunin vest on it and a book case filled with books about strategic and Shogi. There was a simple yet beautiful shogi set on his desk and there was a small cupboard at the end of his bed, she looked in it and found a few sets of kunai and shuriken in the upper drawer, clothing in the rest, on top of the cupboard where 3 pictures, one of his parents, one of his team and one of the complete rookie nine and Neji's team.

Suddenly she heard a shower and walked up to the hallway, she gently knocked and could barely hear it herself, for a few seconds she waited and then, with an evil grin, she entered.

'I knocked but I didn't get a respond, are you in here Shika-ku…' she was frozen to the spot, in front of her was Shikamaru's father, fully nude and wet. They stood there for a second before he held a towel in front of his family jewels as she leaved with a completely red face.

Outside she leaned to the wall and swallowed hard while she tried to get the image out of her head. 'Temari, I got some tea' Shikamaru said while he walked up to her with two cups and a tea pot. 'Temari?' he looked strangely at her, she had a bright red face and a shocked expression. 'What happened?' he suddenly heard the shower and his eyes widened. 'Don't tell me that you…' she nodded and he gained a smile on his face. 'Don't you dare laugh at me!' she grew an even darker red while she walked past him. 'Don't worry, I won't laugh AT you, I'll laugh WITH my dad' he smirked as he dodged a blow to the head. 'don't forget that its your job to get me up and running again, so its not good to get me back in the hospital' he smiled now as he jumped a step back, dodging a kick that would crush his bones. she gave up and returned to his room with a red head

They ate their breakfast in his room while she leaned to him on his bed, they spent the afternoon in the garden, she tried to understand what was so great about watching the clouds.

'So…we just watch them?' she asked

'Yup, that's the idea with cloud watching' he simply replied

'Nothing else?'

'Nope.'

'Are you sure you like this'

'As long as I can silently enjoy it, yes' he gave her a look and she smiled

"Cloud watching isn't fun, it's a fact, messing with Shika-kun, now that's fun!" she smiled evilly.

'So you hate it when I talk during your valuable looking time?'

'Yes.'

'And you find it very annoying, assuming that I continue?'

'Yes.'

'Alright then, I guess I should stop talking since it is annoying my love, yet I feel to talk with you and its so boring to watch those clouds' she rolled over to him and licked his face.

'Of course I could always annoy you silently' she laughed silently in his ear while he rubbed his face.

'Or you could keep on talking' he said defeated.

'But I thought that bothered you Shika-kun?' she kissed him in the neck gave him an innocent look before she moved her hand over his eyes.

'Can't we just play a little' she said with a sad voice as Shikamaru turned over to her.

'Why are woman so troublesome' he signed as he looked into her eyes.

'Because you hate it' she smiled back as she gave his nose a small kiss.

'Hmm…forget it, you win, this is too troublesome…'Shikamaru sighed as he lay in her arms and joined her in her passion.

That night his parents went out for dinner and they where left alone for the rest of the evening.

'Your turn Shikamaru…what is that seal that you're making anyway?' Temari said annoyed, she had almost won the second shogi set from two out of three.

'Shut up I'm concentrating' Shikamaru replied when suddenly the doorbell rang.

'Aren't you going to get it?'

'Meh, too troublesome' he replied

'I really need to punch that out of you, lazy ass' she gave him a look while standing up.

'How can I win this game…?' Shikamaru said.

'WHERE IS HE!?!?!?' a voice screamed from outside and Shikamaru looked up.

It was already too late, eight arms grabbed him and pushed him to the wall, a wooden body opened in front of him and the arms pushed him inside, poisoned needles pressed just under his skin from all directions while he heard a dark voice.

'_HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY SISTER, LET ALONE THAT YOU PUT HER UNDER SOME SORT OF PERMANENT JUTSU!?!?!?'_a dark voice angrily whispered to him out of nowhere. 'KANKURO!!!!! GET HIM THE HELL OUT OF THERE!!!!' Temari shouted and Kankuro, being tormented by his sister for years, did it in fear of what she could do.

'Just be quick about it and give him the antidote, I know you use poison' she suddenly turned and had tears in her eyes, the first and only time he used those needles and that jutsu he killed a roughly 60 Shinobi from the country of the wave because they burned down his most beloved DOLL. 'Alright alright…' He replied while the chest of his puppet opened and a shadowy figure fell out.

'Shika-kun?' Temari crawled up to the figure that was lying still on the ground. 'Meh, he was way to slow, sorry if I had you waiting but I needed to estimate the situation' Shikamaru said while he walked in from a shadowy corner. The figure in Temari's arms that was bleeding heavily was replaced by a small chair.

'Now what did I do to you? More importantly, why are you in my house attacking me' he asked while he sat down near the shogi board and started staring at it again. A wooden arm with a knife out of its hand palm slowly crawled to him as he kept staring at the board. 'Why does my sister live with you and what did you do to her?' he angrily said as he moved his fingers just a bit while the wooden arm moved up a bit and launched itself from it's position on the wall, suddenly it was stuck, just an inch before Shikamaru's neck. The hand fell down and the sharp blade made a large cut in the sofa, a simple kitchen knife was halfway into the wall and a small wire was hanging from it on one side, steadily pulled from the other side.

'How did you see that coming?' Kankuro asked as he sat down, suddenly the chair he sat on vanished and he began to realise that something was holding his chin.

Temari had tears streaming down from her face, the man she loved just died in her arms, then he suddenly changed into a chair, walked into the light and began to discuss something with his murderer, she know what was going on, actually she warned him for this to happen, still she wasn't prepared for this. 'He didn't do anything to me, if you look carefully, I did something to him you puppet freak!' she pointed out while she swung her arm down again, she made a direct blow to Kankuro's head and for a moment, he was floating in the air, just low enough to not hit the ceiling. He landed and just noticed the many bandages on Shikamaru's body, his left blue eye and, most of all, his look;

His look was that of a man who had lost all hope, yet it was filled with a sad smile of satisfaction. Then everything went black.

'Now why did you do that?' Shikamaru said bored while he returned to his beloved shogi board.

'HE JUST TRIED TO KILL YOU!' she turned over to Shikamaru. 'I meant this move, how can I beat you with this, there's just no way!' he complained while he turned the board around and looked a bit concerned. She crawled up to him and held him tightly; completely stunned he fell backward and then followed her. 'Don't ever scare me like that again, Shika-kun' her face was covered in tears. _'I promise'_ he whispered back.

She held him down on the couch for the rest of the night, not speaking and ignoring all his questions about her brother, she held him there until they fell asleep.

Kankuro woke up with a huge pain at the bottom of his face; his lower jaw felt like it was broken and he had a huge headache. 'I see you're finally awake then' a friendly voice cheered to him as he opened his eyes, before him was a young woman with nearly anything on, she just had a small t-shirt and some shorts on while she smiled to him. 'Want some ice for that face of yours?' she laughed while she turned around and left the room, he looked around and saw a simple room, nothing special except a small stone cup with some smoke rising from the centre of it; it spread a soothing aroma trough the room and he felt that he was undressed and in a strange bed.

* * *

Sorry that it took me long to update, I graduated and I finally got the summer off before i begin at my next school, not that you care anyways 

I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, I know I did, although I'm curious to what will happen to Kankuro now :3

* * *


	8. Kankuro´s day

"" Thinking

'' Speaking

**Screaming or Yelling**

_Whispering_

_**Written**_

**

* * *

**

Kankuro's day

* * *

Kankuro found a purple with pink bathrobe hanging at the side of the wall and after putting his pride aside he quickly put it on.

He silently walked trough the house in search of his clothes and puppets when he found a simple bathroom, he opened the door and entered it. He saw didn't saw his clothes but in a mirror he found out that his purple make up was erased and his face was slightly red.

He continued trough the house when suddenly a gentle voice called out to him.

'Finally man enough to show yourself are you?' the woman walked into the room and pushed a steaming tea cup towards him.

'I remember you from something…who are you?' he asked while he sat down and took in the smell from the tea. The woman frowned and looked down. 'You don't even remember me?' she said with a sad voice, Kankuro felt a sudden urge to apologise when he suddenly remembered he had no idea who she was or where he was.

'I don't so tell me or keep it to yourself' he began raising his voice a little.

She began laughing and brushed up to him. 'I can't belief you forgot me' she smiled and looked him right in the eye and made him blush a bit. For a moment she stayed like that and then leaned down and sighed. 'Don't worry, your not supposed to remember someone you met when you where asleep and in a crisis' she smiled and grabbed her tea cup.

'Do you want to tell me or not?!?' Kankuro said with an annoyed voice.

'Relax, I was the nurse that took care for you several years ago when you where in the chuunin exam, but I think you've seen me like, two or three times awake I think' she smiled while she had a faded look on her face.

'That's all good, but where am I and why am I here?' "Not that I mind being here" he happily though while he looked at the well shaped women.

'My neighbours brought you here asking if I could take care of you, a friend of mine from the hospital healed you a bit and we got you to bed' she calmly said while she stood up and went into the kitchen. 'They told me something about an misunderstanding' she continued half yelling while Kankuro followed her, when he turned into the kitchen a bag of ice was pushed to his face. 'Even if Sakura healed it you should have some ice on it you know' she smiled while he calmed down from the sudden cold touch. 'I remember Sakura, wait, wasn't that that girl that couldn't even fight properly?' he put down the ice bag and turned to the women.

'That's mean, you do remember her but you don't even remember me!' she walked out of the kitchen again with a mad face, Kankuro following her. 'Come on, I can't remember every random nurse that took care of me now can I? But why did that Sakura heal me, did she change to a healing nin?' he questioned as they ended up at the table again. 'I think so, a few years ago Hokage-sama told us that she would be helping in the nursery and a year ago she was promoted to doctor, hell if you ask me she is one of the best of Konoha!' She smiled again and laid some bread on the table. 'Wow, didn't see that coming, so, you life next to the Nara's?' he grabbed a loaf of bread and took a bite from it. 'Yea, they got a girl over that is responsible for their son's injuries but I think their just in love' she giggled. 'Wait, you mean Temari and that Nara had a fight?' Kankuro almost laughed by the idea. "Typically Temari, in love but wanting to kill him" he laughed out loud as he though of the poor guy.

'I still don't know your name…' he smiled mischievously as he took the young women in his view. 'Hehe, you would like to know that now wouldn't you?' she smiled almost evilly while she brushed up against him again.

'Not that I don't like you, but why are you doing all this?' Kankuro said after they sat there for a while. 'Just cause…' she smirked. Then the doorbell rang and she stood up, she walked to the door and Kankuro turned to see who came, Temari walked into the room.

Before she could properly greet him she fell down into a seat laughing.

Kankuro stood up madly but before he could do anything the woman pulled him down to the ground again where he sat before and sat down next to him. She put up a slightly sad childish face and turned to Temari.

'I know you came to pick him up but I think he needs a little more rest, can I play with him one more day?' she winked at Temari who turned slightly red. 'Fine but I want him back in one piece alright?' she nodded and Temari walked towards the door again.

'Wait a minute; I'm not just an object you know!' Kankuro raised his voice as he stood up and walked towards Temari. 'What exactly is going on here?' he scolded at Temari as he grabbed her shoulder. 'Relax already, this kind lady saw us leave the house while Shikamaru carried you and offered her help, you should be thankful, Kankuro' she looked at how the woman was dressed and turned to Kankuro again. 'And you should be happy since its such a pretty woman' she winked to the woman and nodded before she left.

'How did it go?' Yoshino asked at Temari when she entered the room again. 'He's fine, are you sure its okay to leave him with that woman?' she asked concerned. 'Don't worry, the worst she could do is break his heart' Shikamaru smiled at her as she sat down next to them.

'What do you mean?'

'Just that, every so often a guy comes to her place, stays for a few days and then she grows tired of them, the next few weeks those guys are found drinking in the nearest bar untill they're broke and big in debts' Shikamaru's father explained. 'She's kind of, you know…'

'Kind of what?' she was getting confused now. 'Sex addicted' Yoshino happily said as she poured some tea for Temari. 'WHAT?' temari almost screamed out, knocking the cup of tea into shikamaru's lap who yelled out and quickly removed his pants.

Temari blushed before she looked away as Shikamaru complained about his pants.

'Temari, why did you do that? Ah well, could you please get a new pants out of his dresser?' Yoshino simply put while she drank her tea. 'Why do I need to do that?, it's not like he burned his legs or something!' Temari turned aroud with an even redder face and saw that they all sat there like nothing happened. 'It's easy actually, hes to lazy to go and get a new pair and since you did it and I'm his mother, I don't really care if he sits in his boxers all day, you on the other hand would probably get annoyed by it I think' she happily smiled. Shikamaru agreed with a sigh and his father just laughed while temari went upstairs.

"It's like I'm already married to this guy!" Temari thought while she opened the dresser and grabbed some pants, she walked down and threw them in Shikamaru's face.

'the rest is up to you lazy ass' she pronounced before she sat down and received another cup of tea from his mother.

'So, just where are my clothes? I need to get that Shikamaru guy for taking my sister right now!' Kankuro said while he stood up, the woman fell down to the ground because she was leaning against him, laying there she looked up and gained an evil grin. Kankuro looked down and saw her looking up the robe, he forgot he wasn't wearing anything but the bath robe and quickley stepped back with a light red face. 'They are still wet, I washed them because they are dirty' she smiled, moving a bit closer to him while trying to peek again.

Kankuro walked back some more and she followed again untill he sat down and she brushed up to him again and threw her arms around his neck. 'Now where do you think you where going' she smiled evilly while awaiting her answer.

Kankuro was about to panic, he had assasins follow him before, dealing with life threathening situations was normal and a sharp blade to his trough was, how unusual it may be, nothing special, but this, he never had this before, some woman that's a few years older then him is trying to see his Family jewels. He pushed her away and ran upstairs. "Come on Kankuro, think! You knew at least one fire jutsu right? This is getting out of hand!" Kankuro thought while he ran trough the house in search of his clothes.

'Seems like this one doesn't know what he wants yet' the woman said while she stood up and laughed a bit. 'Looks like I'll have to help him make up his mind' she giggled while she gently walked upstairs.

* * *

Short chapter this time, sorry for the delay but I have almost no time at all at the moment.

I hope to update soon!


	9. I´m glad your troublesome

Lemon inside, I was thinking of how to get this into the story for a long time so it may be a bit to much, it's not completely a lemon but, just read and you'll see 

Also a bit of OOC(out of character for those who are new) for I do not think Kankuro should be afraid of any other woman that his sister for as far as he knows.

**

* * *

**

I'm glad you're troublesome

* * *

Shikamaru woke up, Temari wrapped around him.

"How did I end up in this mess…not that I don't like it, it's just so…troublesome" Shikamaru sighed while he sat up.

'So, you finally woke up lazy ass?' Shikamaru turned around and saw Temari smiled while she sat up and leaned to the wall. Shikamaru turned red and though about what happened.

After the day that Kankuro visited them she stayed with him every moment, afraid that Gaara would come as well, that night she simply stepped into his bed and didn't aloud any protest from him nor his parents, there was a small glare contest between the two women but after about half an hour Yoshino just walked away madly, "She may be a strong woman but she's not enough to beat me, hah!" Temari though as soon as she turned around.

In bed they played for a while and Shikamaru got a first hand experience of the things his father always made mystery's about for when he was "older."

He looked down and saw her in the full sun, finally he saw what he could only felt in the darkness of the light, some rays of sun poured into the room trough the half open window and Temari, slightly blushing, covered her chest with the sheet that had fallen off while sitting up.

'Come on, don't ruin my beautiful morning view' he smiled as he grabbed the sheet and pulled it down again. Temari blushed a little more and grabbed his head.

'You're a dirty little pervert, you know that?' she whispered into his ear before she stared nibbling it. 'Might I say that you began it all, from that point of view you are the pervert' Shikamaru smiled broadly and Temari pushed him away.

'The moment I become a pervert I'll let you know' she gave him a glare before she pulled the sheets up to over her shoulders and turned around.

'Pfff, as if you didn't like it, I had to hold my hand on you mouth because you screamed it out' Temari turned around angrily and met a evil grinning face, she knew it was true, but to say so was something completely different. She grabbed him again and laid him down in a choke hold. 'That may be, but if I recall correctly you almost begged me not to stop' she bit lightly in his lower lip and smiled. 'I'm sorry, did that hurt? Maybe I should take care of that' she began lightly sucking his lip and continued to a deep kiss.

They played on all morning and eventually they where disturbed by his father who entered the room around noon.

'I don't want to interrupt or something, but lunch is ready' and he left right away.

'Why don't you life on your own? I mean your almost twenty and a Jounin, yet, you life with your parents!' she said as she stood up and looked around for something to wear. Shikamaru hanged on the side of the bed, his head just over the border pulled down by gravity.

He almost drooled as he saw her stretch in the light of the morning sun, she turned around and gained a gloss on her face, immediately she gave him a kick to the head that send him flying up half a meter and landed just besides the bed. 'We may have just had sex but that doesn't mean you have to drool all over me' she angrily said while she grabbed one of his boxers out of his closet and put them on.

'Why is it that my clothes look so much better on you?' he smiled as she put on one of his fishnet-shirts, he didn't quite had the same required space in shirts as she did and it showed her shape well, it was especially tight around her breasts but she was also bigger then him so it was even tighter. She looked in the mirror and saw Shikamaru literally drool on the floor from the sight, she quickly removed it and put on one of his normal shirts and simple pants.

When they came down his father almost choked on his food and kept staring at his sons' shirt until he got a blow to the head from his wife, she whispered something into his ear and suddenly he had no attention for the girl at all and was focussed on the food.

Somewhere in the afternoon Chouji came by to see Shikamaru and almost cried out of jealousy when he saw the two of them. He gave Shikamaru a small basket with some dried meat and fruit; also he had two tickets of an action movie that he gave them.

Actually he wanted to see it with Shikamaru but one look of Temari made him change his mind. "She really got him tied up…" was all he though when they left the garden.

He was invited to dinner by Yoshino and then she told him they there going to have barbeque since it was spring time now. Then the strangest thing happened, Shikamaru almost knocked his head to the door and his mother was just stunned, Chouji refused and said he had something else to do. He quickly left before they could ask anything about it.

That night Shikamaru and Temari left to see the movie, they got there early and got some seats in the back, first they just ate the popcorn but soon she got taste for something more alive and she thanked the lord for the person who invented those chairs without arm handles.

After about half an hour the movie started and Shikamaru got the experience of a life time, it was an action movie about some ninja that turned to be a professional boxer, first it wasn't to bad, but then Temari got all exited and lived up with the movie, hitting him occasionally.

It was getting dark when they left the building and they walked down the street, Shikamaru felt her grasp his arm and looked to her; he met a friendly face of a girl in love. _'I wish it could be like this forever'_ she whispered. 'Maybe it will, maybe it won't, but for now I'm glad that your troublesome' he smiled and Temari looked confused for a moment, then she remembered he liked troublesome girls and squeaked.

When they returned home she went for a shower and Shikamaru returned to the living room, his father sat there with two cups of tea and a shogi board set up for them.

'I see you have a nice time with her?' he chuckled when he saw his slight bruises on his face and remembered his first date with Shikamaru's mother.

'It's alright, if she just wasn't so troublesome…' he made the first move and looked up to his father.

'Then you wouldn't like her as much' His father continued with a smile as he made the second move. 'Face it kid, your grandfather is married to a troublesome wife, as is your uncle' he smiled as he watched Shikamaru made the third move. 'And don't forget your sister, she has trouble maker written all over her' Shikamaru grinned as his father made a wrong move.

'Heh, you don't know half of it, be happy you don't have a sister' he snorted back before he watched Shikamaru made a step towards victory.

They went on for some time and eventually Shikamaru won just on the edge, they may be lazy but at shogi it was a match between geniuses.

Temari came into the room, still a bit wet with a bath robe on, her hair hanged loosely from her head and she firmly grabbed Shikamaru's shoulder. 'I need you to dry my back' she smiled at Shikamaru and left the room again with a sensual swirl to her walk.

Shikamaru turned red as he stood up, 'seems like you'll have some fun tonight, but please don't make her scream again like last night, don't forget our Shinobi senses and the walls here aren't that sound proof' his father smiled with a evil grin on his face while he looked out of the window at the rising moon. Shikamaru turned even redder and left the room as well.

Yoshino entered the room and sat down next to him. She leaned onto his shoulder and put on a sad face. 'Why can't you be more like you son and make me scream?' he turned a bright red before he answered. 'I thought you told me not to think such things of his new girl' he replied with a sigh.

She slapped him and left a bright red hand mark on his cheek.

'Maybe you should think more of me!'

Shikamaru entered the room and it was completely dark, he turned to the wall and felt the light button, as he switched it his eyes where blinded for a moment, when the view became a little bit clearer he saw a fuzzy figure in front of him, mainly pink with some dark red spots.

He rubbed his eyes out and looked out front, he almost fell down as he saw Temari standing right in front of him, a bit shy as she had a two piece dark red/black lingerie set on.

Temari became bright red from her face and it crawled down her neck as Shikamaru moved closer. 'Do you…Do you like it?' she muttered as he took her in full view.

'It's…wow…'he moved even closer and grabbed her by the hip; she grabbed his head and pulled him even closer.

He pushed her to the wall and kissed her softly, she forced his lips to open and moved in without hesitation, he followed her example and moved his hands to her ass, holding her tightly he pushed her up on the wall and she freed him from his shirt by ripping it apart.

She threw her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, because of this sudden change in balance he fell backwards and landed just on the bed, she released and crawled down to carefully remove his pants.

He rolled over and forced her down as he released her breasts from the bra, he played with them for a while until she moaned for him to stop and she took control.

She forced him down and pushed her panties down, then she turned around and pushed herself down on his face, obediently he began licking and not soon after she grabbed his ass tightly as she moaned for more, she removed his boxers and saw the dick that she felt the night before, she didn't let him enter her that night but she did fell it, all day she longed to feel it, feel it burn inside her.

She slowly moved it into her throat and pleasantly sucked its tip.

Shikamaru grabbed her ass and suddenly felt his mouth being filled with a sweet fluid; they went on until it happened again when suddenly Temari pushed him away and turned around.

'_I need you in me, NOW'_ she commanded in whisper as she pushed herself down on him.

He gently pushed himself inside, inch by inch she moaned more until he was completely inside, she breathed heavily as she began to move up and down, he grabbed her hips and began to thrust faster. Temari grabbed her head and almost screamed out as he grabbed one of her breasts.

'I-I-I think I'm coming' he muttered, she grabbed onto him and went even faster, suddenly, he arched and she felt like her stomach was filling up, he flinched and grabbed her head. She gave a satisfied sigh as she collapsed on him, both breathing heavily.

'Look what you did, not only do I need to change the sheets, I've also have to shower again' she smiled innocently while she rolled over to his side. 'Why did you hold on to me, I told you I was going to come' he questioned. 'Don't you like the idea of having a child?' he was shocked and looked to his side, she smirked and kissed him in the neck but he grabbed her face and looked her straight in the eyes.

'Oh don't worry so much, I'm taking the pill ever since we met a few weeks ago' she smiled evilly while she looked down. 'Wanting more I see?'

Shikamaru woke up, completely breathless he sat on the border of his bed, last night almost killed him, "that woman needs to understand when to stop!" He thought while he grabbed a shirt and some pants before he went down, his parents where gone since the weekend was over, he grabbed a cool drink and went to the back yard.

Suddenly he saw a dark figure crawl to him trough the grass.

When he moved closer he saw that it was Kankuro, only he was completely undressed, he quickly grabbed his shoulder and pulled his face up, a look of crazed fear was imprinted on his face as he just looked into the distance trough him mumbling 'No more…NO MORE!'

Shikamaru shook him and he came a little to his senses, suddenly he grabbed on to Shikamaru's shoulders and looked around as if the devil himself was haunting him.

'Quickly, hide me!' he whispered while he stayed low as he crawled towards the door, Shikamaru stood up and threw his pants towards him. 'At least put this on for heavens sake I did not needed to see that' he frowned as he opened the door and guided him in.

* * *

That was it for now, hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review, I need to know how you feel before I continue, so please do, its not hard, just click the button down there and write a few words of appreciation, comment, flaming or ideas, anything, and if you can't come up with anything just say SPOON:P

What is Kankuro so afraid of while he lives with a crazy demon bearing child that's about to pop into a mass murderer any moment? See next chapter after you reviewed to this one!


	10. The Flashback

As personally requested by some people a lemon filled chapter about Kankuro's oh so friendly nurse. Enjoy reading it, unless you don't like lemon's then skip most of it.

**

* * *

**

Flashback

* * *

Shikamaru watched Kankuro run tough the house, checking if every door was closed good enough, as well as the windows. When he was finally satisfied he sat down in the living room next to Shikamaru and grabbed the drink he offered, he drank the full glass of ice tea in one time, after that he placed it on the table and looked at Shikamaru.

'Why didn't you warn me for her man, that woman is crazy !' he almost yelled at Shikamaru as he grabbed the second glass that waited for him.

'Would you belief it?' Shikamaru almost lost his control and was about to burst into laughter.

'That doesn't matter! You have any idea what she did to me?!?' he was about to lose it when he saw Shikamaru's face. 'You really think this is funny don't you?' Shikamaru couldn't hold himself anymore and burst into laughter.

Kankuro waited a few moments until he cooled down a bit.

'I'm sorry, please tell me what she did' Shikamaru said as soon as he straightened himself up.

'After Temari left, I searched for my clothes' he began.

'I found them alright, spinning in her washer that is! After that I searched her house for some decent clothes…then the trouble began' he sighed in defeat.

'She found me in her bedroom going trough her closet, and it was just wrong…'

'Kan-kun?' she entered the room, almost floating. 'Are you looking if I have anything nice to wear, dear?' she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to her.

'I-I-I…Wait, why are you doing this?' he looked up and remembered, he was the powerful Shinobi, she was the weak nurse, it shouldn't be the other way around. He pushed her away and looked down on her. 'I thought you'd like it, I know you Shinobi people need to handle a lot of pressure every day…So maybe some pleasure to create some balance?' she smiled innocently. "Maybe she's not THAT bad…" Kankuro reached out his hand and helped her up.

He grabbed the back of his head and blushed a bit. 'I'm sorry for pushing you over, I never caught you name by the way' he pulled her up and she helped herself even further. 'That's because I never threw it' she grinned even more.

He freed himself from her arms again and stepped back.

'I just can't understand why you don't want to have a little fun! Every time I offer it you just set back and become scared, is there something you are afraid of? I won't bite…the first hour' she moved closer and Kankuro kept the distance between them.

'Boy you're boring!' she crossed her arms in front of her and left the room.

Kankuro looked to the ground for a moment and went after her.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to its just that…' he knew, like any other Shinobi, the 3 biggest taboos, money, drinks and woman, especially woman. He followed her trough the hallway as she moved into another room. As he entered he almost fell down as there was a high step up.

'Mind your step' she giggled.

He looked up and saw the room, it had a long L shaped couch with many pillows on it, there was a small table with a tea set on it; steaming hot. There was a two-person bed against the other wall.

'Looks to me like you planned all this…' she walked to the couch and poured tea into two cups.

'Maybe…maybe I just felt for some tea this morning' she smiled invitingly and pushed a steaming cup to a spot next to her.

'Why not…' Kankuro sighed and sat down, he grabbed the cup and took a small nip from it.

'Do you like it? It's the finest jasmine tea in town' she brushed up against him again and gave him a small peck on his cheek.

'Alright, what's the catch, why do you do this?' he put down his cup and grabbed her shoulder roughly. She slapped his hand away and pushed him down before he knew it.

'Maybe because I just like well trained men?' She showed a broad smile before she lowered her body, he felt her breasts press upon him, they where just a little bit bigger then average.

She pushed her hands in his robe and opened it; leaning back she examined and felt his muscular six-pack and firm torso.

'Just the way I like it' she smiled before she pushed the robe even further down.

Kankuro softly grabbed her waist and lifted her.

'Almost, I wasn't done yet' she grabbed his neck and pulled herself down, his arms where almost straight now and so her legs where high up, her skirt fell down and her soft skin was exposed, like him, she didn't wear anything but some loos covers.

His face turned a crimson red as she pulled his head up as well and softly she pushed their lips together. She forced his to open and entered his mouth forcefully, after a second her lowered his arms and let her rest on him as he followed her example.

'See? Much better if you cooperate' she smiled on his lips and grabbed one of his hands.

She pushed it down on her butt and began sucking his neck a bit, she carefully bit him slightly and a drop of red blood scrolled down to his chest.

'Oh my, look what I've done! Better clean that up right away' she giggled before she licked it up, going down even further to "make sure" that there was no more blood.

She sat straight up and tossed her tank-top to a corner in the room, he looked up at the breasts that dangled before him, after a moment she sighed and muttered something about having to do everything herself as she grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts.

It didn't took long before she began to moan slightly, Kankuro grabbed her waist with his right arm and turned her sideways while sitting up, while she laid there on his lap he began gently licking and sucking her erect nipples. She moaned louder now and it didn't took long before he replaced his hands.

His right hand went around her back and could just make it to grab her right breast and massage it slowly, his left hand made his way down her stomach and over the skirt.

She looked down and smiled, with one hand she grabbed the side of her skirt and opened a few buttons, suddenly she held it up and threw it over her shoulder.

'You've finally realised it haven't you?' she moaned even louder and arched her back as she felt him lay his hand down, covering her opening, he softly pressed down as he felt the soft slightly wet flesh. He lowered two fingers and pushed them in. he softly massaged the top for a while. Suddenly she couldn't hold it anymore and grabbed his hands, she forced him further in while she almost screamed out of pleasure. She began panting and breathing heavier by the moment. Suddenly she grabbed on to him and moaned hard and long while his hand was covert in a warm fluid, after a second time she begged him to stop but he wouldn't, he was back in control now!

Right before the third time he let her go, he pushed her to the side and stood up, she looked up for a moment with a beggars look before she grabbed his arm and pulled him down, she used such force that Kankuro was actually surprised and fell to his knees, she pushed his face into her still wet pussy and he began licking and sucking lightly, after just a moment she screamed to the lord and his mouth was filled with the light fluid.

She smiled satisfied and leaned to the side of the couch, there lay a pile of towels and she grabbed the top one, she cleaned her sweaty body slowly while Kankuro was watching.

'It's your turn now' she smiled evilly while crawling towards his, she opened the robe and directly it stood out high, she smiled before she grabbed it and began pulsing up and down.

Kankuro didn't know what hit him as she lowered her head and began to swallow his cock, inch by inch her head lowered and she swallowed more and more. Kankuro watched in amazement as she reached it's end and grabbed his balls, slowly she began moving up and down as Kankuro moved to the seventh heaven. Her throat was filled with his cock and she didn't even flinch, she moved faster and Kankuro cried out as she kept massaging his balls, extending the durations of his pain and pleasure.

Suddenly she stopped when he came, her mouth was filled and overrun as she swallowed most of it, she let his cock get out and began licking and slurping it clean. Because of this he remained hard and she grabbed the towel again to clean her mouth and neck where it dripped over.

'**Best. Blow. Job. Ever'** Kankuro stated as he relaxed a bit. He grabbed her face and pulled her closer, softly he kissed her as she laid down atop of him, she grabbed him and suddenly they both felt each other breath heavily in the other's neck, she had moved herself on his stomach and now she lowered herself right on his cock, it entered her slowly.

He saw her eyes roll away as he moved in even deeper, she let her body go and began moaning loudly, he grabbed her waist and began moving her up and down as she almost drooled on his chest. Suddenly she pushed him away and tried to break free.

'What are you doing!?' he cried out as he tightened his grip and began moving even faster.

'I forgot the condom you idiot!' she screamed out as she finally broke free, blushing like mad Kankuro let her and she fell to the ground, she grabbed under the couch and revealed a rather large box, when she opened it it was almost empty but there where still many inside, a whole big box that was once filled with condoms!

She grabbed one and opened it with her teeth, pulling it out she almost rushed his cock trough the thick rubber as she pulled it down, quickly again she literally jumped him and her eyes rolled up again, past her eye lids. She grabbed him at the sides of his chest and sat down on her knees with her hands on his chest while she began moving up and down fast, reaching her climax she screamed out and pulled him up. He began sucking her nipple and joined her in the vast movement, she grabbed his back and put her nails into his skin, screaming out she came hard and pulled eight bloody lines down his back, he suddenly stopped and didn't move for an inch while he filled the condom, his face was clutched in pain and pleasure as she removed herself from him.

She lay down on his chest, both regaining their normal heart rhythm again.

'I knew you would like it' she panted.

'and I see your still hard as well' she smiled evilly as she kissed him deeply.

'And after another go…damn it man, she just kept going' Kankuro said as he finally calmed down. 'And after some hours when I finally calmed down I saw her put something in the tea cups as she poured the tea in, that night we continued and I just couldn't stop…' he said as he sank down until he laid on the floor. That night, when she was finally asleep I crawled out of bed, even in her sleep she tried to go on! Anyways, I went to the kitchen and found a small pillbox with Viagra and some sort of powder in it that she probably took with her from the hospital…' Kankuro looked at Shikamaru and continued.

'Then suddenly she came into the room and just laughed as she pulled me back to that forsaken room, I tell you, I never thought I'd say this, but that was just to much sex' Shikamaru snickered to himself as he received another glare from Kankuro.

'when we went back into the bed I was sleeping almost immediately'

'The next day was even worse, when I woke up I noticed I was tied to the bed and couldn't even use any jutsu's, the whole day she was just doing as she pleased and every few hours she shoved that blasted pill down my throat…this night she loosened the ropes a bit at my request so that I could hold her, when she was finally asleep I crawled away because I couldn't even walk normally, if she rapes me one more time like that my skin will tear apart…' he sighed as he ended and received another glass from Shikamaru.

Suddenly Kankuro heard someone move on the staircase and looked up with a fear in his eyes that couldn't be matched. Temari walked into the room and passed him without giving him but a look, she grabbed something to drink and cuddled onto Shikamaru.

'You knew didn't you?' he threatened but was too tired to even sit up straight.

The corners of her lips curled up as she put up an innocent face. 'Know what dear brother?' she laughed shyly as she raised her glass to her mouth.

'Never mind…' Kankuro lay down and closed his eyes, not moment later he was sleeping from exhaustion.

'Did she do it?' she smiled at Shikamaru and he nodded, the bell rang and Shikamaru got up.

'Hey Meziku, came to pick up your "Patient" did you?' Shikamaru smiled as she nodded, she walked in and sat down next to Kankuro.

'Oh my, it seems he needs some more rest, should I take care of him for a few more days?' she looked at Temari. 'Why not, I'm not going anywhere soon so let him stay in bed for as long as you think, he mustn't walk to much I guess but you're the nurse here' a few looks passed Shikamaru and he sighed. "I know she wants to get back at him for some things…but now I almost feel sorry for him…" Shikamaru thought as he helped her carry his body back to her house.

'You know, some times I think you're just pure evil' Shikamaru sat down next to Temari and grabbed her cheek. 'I'm sorry, does it bother you?' she put up a sad puppy dog face and looked up. 'Maybe, but you wouldn't care less now would you?' Temari turned to an evil grin as she pulled herself closer to him, 'as always you're completely right' she gave him a small bite in the ear and a drop of blood sided over to her chin.

'**What did you do that for?'** he yelled as he grabbed his ear. 'For feeling sorry for my brother you lazy ass, now make me some breakfast or you won't have any of it tonight, I'm hungry' she smiled as he stood up, after the months of thinking of him, the years of wanting him and his body, she finally found his week spot. Her.

* * *

There ya go, another lemon filled chapter, some people asked me to do this and I don't say I don't like it but I think I will turn back to a less lemon filled story after this, I do feel sorry for Kankuro for sending him back there but hey, he does get the sex of a lifetime doesn't he:)

I'm starting to get more reviews which is a good thing, please let me know what you think;

More reviewsmore inspirationmore chapters.

Oh and at the end of this week I'm going on a two weeks holiday so it may take sometime until my next update.


	11. Back again

Back again, hope you had 2 good weeks, I sure did anyways enjoy this next chapter

**

* * *

**

Back Again

* * *

'Shikamaru, Wake up' his mother yelled upstairs and like every day he gave a sound that he was awake. Why can't she just for once let me sleep all day…?

'Shika-kun, I need to check my students today, its just a few more days until the last exam and two of them are fighting' he groaned and turned around.

'That means…That you have to come with me lazy ass!' she poked him in the face.

'As long as I can sleep for another hour I'm okay with it' satisfied with his answer she left to begin preparations for breakfast. Shikamaru sat up and walked towards the window, sitting on the edge he watched the sky.

'This day is going to be annoying…' he muttered as he removed his eyes from the boring cloudless sky.

They received strange looks; walking trough the streets as a Konoha Jounin with a Sand Shinobi around your arm does occur rarely.

'Where are they anyway?' he was forced another turn and again they passed the same park for the third time.

'They're supposed to be training in area 42, we reserved it for sand nin only, only I have no clue where it is' she smiled at him _'not that I don't like the long walk'_ she thought by herself.

'Sigh…it's this way if you don't mind' he turned away from her and started walking past some older buildings.

They passed a fence and after a few trees there was sand everywhere, a boy landed in front of them and held his hand up. 'Ohayo sensei, why did you bring this Konoha filth?' he gave Shikamaru a small glare but stopped immediately when he noticed the look he received from Temari. 'First of all he isn't filth and second his name is Shikamaru, not to mention that he can kill you in the blink of an eye and he is my escort during our stay here' she said with a high commanding voice, the boy did a small step back and jumped off.

'I won't train using my technique's while that idiot is here' a voice yelled out from somewhere east of them. 'Don't worry, if he tells your rivals anything of what he sees here he'll pay' she shouted back. 'And come down here at once or I'll have you taken out of the exam for dishonouring our alliance!' the 3 boys landed in front of her, all around the age of 15.

'So, these are the Genin that the sand has shown?' Shikamaru said after a sigh and walked to the side of the small desert and sat down leaning towards a comfy tree.

'They are as good as any and I expect at least one of them to pass, if you don't mind' she snapped back at him and kicked a small rock towards his head and it hit the mark.

'Hey, watch it' he looked back and saw 4 pairs of eyes glaring at him. 'Alright, alright, why did I have to come anyway?' he leaned back again and closed his eyes.

'Because, if I don't over see these kids then I wont make sure they are good enough for the exam, now shut up and let me do my job' and she turned around, the remaining part of the morning and afternoon they trained and every now and then Shikamaru had to dodge something thrown at him to keep him awake.

Temari fell down next to him and leaned towards him as she breathed heavily.

'I think that would be enough for today' she said, overlooking the sand where the three boys lay, one knocked out and the other two sleeping from exhaustion. 'I think you overdid it, we never trained so much and passed it three years before they even attempted to do the exam' he pointed out while he grabbed a piece of grass to chew on.

'You know just as well as I do that they aren't as good as us, if their lucky the 3 of them will be Jounin somewhere in the next twenty to thirty year, unlike us' she said as she closed her eyes. 'Now I need something to eat' and with her final words she fell to a silent sleep.

Temari opened her eyes slightly and looked forward, a ceiling revealed itself to her and she turned her head, the wall explained more to her position and she sat up, looking around her she found herself in the quest room in Shikamaru's house.

She slipped out of bed and found that she only had her bra and panties on and quickly grabbed some clothing, walking out of the room the darkness surrounded her still and she moved to Shikamaru's chamber. He appeared to be sleeping and she turned around, her stomach growled loudly and a red gloss filled her face. She looked back but Shikamaru didn't stir, she walked downstairs and into the kitchen, turning on the light she was blinded for a moment and held her hand out towards the light.

She quickly grabbed some bread and stilled her hunger, on her way to her room she went to Shikamaru and after she undressed she crawled in next to him.

'Good morning' he muttered half asleep when she pushed his arm around herself.

Time past and most of their days they spend together, during day they where training the 3 Genin for their exam and by bight they had activities were Shikamaru was strangely "active" as somebody would put it. The villagers got more used to the idea of them being together and the exam was coming closer.

5 days before the exam, 9 nights have passed.

A gentle knock was heard on the door and Yoshino opened the door, there stood Kankuro, holding up to the frame of the door. His face was thin and looked like it was almost falling into his skull; he only had his pants on. Suddenly he smiled as he fell down right on the floor.

Shikamaru walked into the hall after he heard the sound and looked down.

'I see she's tired of you' he smiled sadly and gave him a poke with his foot. Temari walked followed him and kneeled down besides her brother, she felt his pulse and let out a relieved sigh, she looked up at Shikamaru and revealed a wicked smile. 'I think he wont think about killing you again' she grinned a bit before she got up.

'Now carry him to my room, he looks like he can use some rest' she commanded and walked back with his mother. Shikamaru sighed and bends over, grabbing the shoulders he felt that Kankuro was very light, probably out of the continues "torture" that he had endured, but still, why would he carry him…?

After a moment's though he remembered why and stood up.

'There is always a better way…a easier way' he smiled as he formed the seals of his favourite technique, smiling he watched as the famous puppet master was now acting as his puppet and walked upstairs beside him, hanging his head a bit and with closed eyes, he walked down the hall and into the room, standing next to the bed he leaned forward and released the jutsu, suddenly Kankuro's body fell down on the bed and with a little push he got him into a good position, he closed the curtains and Temari came into the room with a tray filled with some bread, a drink and some fruit.

'He'll probably want to eat something when he comes by, I reckon we take care of him until the exam, because after…' a silence fell, they both realised what would come after the exam, after it she would have to return together with her students, in the last few days a Jounin from Suna even visited to ask if they knew where Kankuro was since he would just be on his way to kill someone for a few days and come back, they made up a story that he and Temari trained to roughly and that he was in care of a nurse. After dinner the man left again to report back to the Kazekage.

After two days of sleep and a small half asleep break every now and then that aloud him to eat he finally woke up, he put on his clothes that where ready for him next to the bed and got down, he sat down next to Shikamaru who was playing a match of shogi with his father.

'How long have I been asleep' he muttered with a rough voice while looking at the half moon.

'Just a few days, did she go a little easy on you?' the old man snickered as he made his next move and pushed a cup of fresh tea towards Kankuro.

'No thanks, I need something stronger' he looked around and Temari came into the room.

'Temari, grab me some sake' he muttered and after one glare she went into the kitchen and came back with a long bottle, Shikamaru took it with them after they where done training.

Days passed and Kankuro found his way to the bar like the other man before him, the Exam closed in even faster and Shikamaru finally found the new rival that he sought to play shogi with.

The Chuunin exam was the same spectacular event as always, many rich and important people filled the fanciest hotels and Shikamaru was now fulltime escort for Temari and Gaara, when they met Kankuro appeared out of nowhere and whispered something to Gaara, ever since that moment he had this look on his face every time Shikamaru was close to Temari, one night he almost put up a smile, yet he failed miserably and a small child began crying as he saw the insane look on the Kazekage's face.

Gaara didn't say a word in the presence Shikamaru until the end of the Exam.

'I need to talk to you…in private' he simply nodded and Kankuro and Temari left the room and he dismissed the guards, he pointed out to a chair in front of him.

'Please sit' Shikamaru sat down and smiled nervously, he knew this day had come…

'I heard that you are...very close…to my sister' Shikamaru nodded slightly in agreement and felt Gaara almost look into his mind. 'I do not need to inform you that she was the daughter of the Kazekage and sister of the Current one, she never received any other attention from men then fear or commands, she never had friends and was forced into acting like an adult when she was only 7 years old' he kept silent for a moment and looked down.

'I don't know what you did to her to make her appear so…so…"Feminine"' he whispered the word as if it was a dread full curse. 'But I say you this; if I ever find out you hurt her in any possible way, your blood will fill my sand nicely' and with his last words Shikamaru let out a small sigh…it was now or never.

'Listen, I was just there to escort her when she suddenly jumped me, believe me when I say this but she already hurts me more then I could do to her, my live before her was good. I had to train every now and then and do a mission here and there, most of my time was well spend…but my live after I met her…its just to…to…you know…just to troublesome' Shikamaru looked at the Kazekage's face and for a moment he felt like running but then he lost all hope, a real friendly smile yet almost sad smile formed upon his face.

'I know' was all he said before sand twisted around him and he disappeared.

'Damn it…'

Kankuro felt a shiver cross his spine and ass he looked besides him sand began to twist and turn, after a moment it made a sculpture and Gaara appeared.

'What about nee-san?' he looked down on his younger brother with a caring look in his eyes.

Looking back Gaara met his eyes and turned his face the other way. 'I expect her to bring her reports about how her students did during the exam and training in a few days, there is no rush' he fell silent and they began to move.

Together they walked past the guards who followed silently towards the great gate; silently they left just nodding as they passed the Guards

'So…what did he say?' she looked a bit shy at Shikamaru as if he was about to give the punishment of a judge, slowly he moved towards her and both wrapped their arms around the other.

'He knows, and enjoys the fact that you are in my live' he gave her a small peck on the forehead and looked in her eyes, 'Is that all? No punishment for even touching me? No killing no threatening? Nothing?' she began to yell halfway and pushed him away.

'**DAMN IT, I am SO going to kick his ass when I come ba**ck…home…' she cried out until the word "home" fell, suddenly her eyes were filled with tears and she wrapped her arms around him again. _'I have to go…'_ she whispered into his neck, suddenly it hit Shikamaru, he felt a tear penetrate into his eye but could just stop it, _SHE_ had to go.

Temari was packing her things as the doorbell rang, Yoshino opened the door and let the three boys in, she was expecting them and had tea ready for them, the boys sat down at the square table, each on one side with their leader facing Shikamaru's father. In silence they drank from their tea as he did so as well, a small staring contest emerged and for a while it went on until the young boy grew tired of it and looked away, lazily but satisfied the old man leaned back and smiled. He still had it.

Shikamaru sat on her bed as she was packed her last shirt; she had repacked eight times now, just to spend more time with him. 'I guess I'm done' she said as she threw the bag over her shoulder, together they moved downstairs and walked up to the door, the 3 boys noticed and grabbed their belongings as they followed her, Yoshino came walking in and opened the door slowly.

'_You are always welcome to hop by and I hope to see you soon'_ she whispered to Temari as she gave her a quick hug. _'I will'_ she whispered back and released the hug.

Shikamaru walked with her all the way up the gate, standing there they whispered goodbye, suddenly; grasped by emotion she pressed herself onto him.

'Give me a reason…any reason at all…to stay or take you with me' she whispered and for a moment she looked in his eyes, she saw the same pain, the same lust for the other, the same love…she kissed him deeply and held him tightly onto her, the moment was almost ruined when one of the three students made a small sound but was silenced by a quickly thrown Shuriken that cut his cheek open and another that cut his other cheek, two arms where stretched out from the pair, both holding a second shuriken, both still with their eyes closed.

'And don't tell me you can't come up with something you lazyass' she said as she turned around, slowly walking away she began to fade untill Shikamaru couldn't see her anymore.

'I need to see the Hokage' he said to himself as he walked away.

* * *

Well then, there ya go for another chapter of the cold winter love, its 37 degrees Celsius here so it sure is hot :P

If you got any reason for them to meet again give it trough reviews, I think you should have a pretty good idea :)

My brother just read it (he's not that good at English but still…) and he said that it needed more sex, their reason to get together was to have more sex…alright, if this is the only reason you can come up with don't review XD

Anyways all other comments ideas or flaming are as welcome as they have always been and always shall be, until next chapter,

Enjoy reading!


	12. Back to School

Sorry for the long hold up, moving; found a new place .

Here is the next chapter.

* * *

**Back to School**

* * *

'Ah, Shikamaru, welcome' the Hokage said as Shikamaru entered the room and lay down a report on her desk. 'I assume this is the report of the last month?' she smiled for a moment and added 'I hope you left all the personal details out of it' with a red head Shikamaru looked up to her.

'I reported anything that was of value to know for the officials' he stated seriously as he grew even redder. 'Please, take a seat' she pointed out to the chair right of him and he sat down.

'Please, Hokage-sama, I assume you know about me and Temari of the Sand' she smiled broadly as she saw how difficult it was for him to continue and that he began to stutter. 'Of course I know; it is my business to know' she smiled even broader as he took in a deep breath. 'Then, as you know, we have built up a…friendship…if you could call it that' her smile was about to tear her face apart as she leaned back a bit. 'And you want to explore this friendship, yes?' he looked up in relief that he didn't have to ask for it. 'Yes.'

'Good, Just two days ago I discussed something with the Kazekage; we agreed to help them build up their own Shinobi academy, of course, they are in experienced in such a thing and although they have been training in a larger scale for the past few years they need more teachers' she opened a drawer and grabbed a scroll. 'I was hoping that you would put together a four man team of people who could teach, I need a Taijutsu trainer for every level of Genin training, a Ninjutsu trainer for the same aspect, a teacher for all theory' she gazed past the scroll and gave him a small smile. 'I guess that will be you and then last we need a trainer who will be able to teach both Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu, we agreed not to teach them to much Genjutsu but it will be at least the basics' she rolled the scroll up and handed it over.

'You will be there for at least one year, you will all four get a room assigned and will have some privileges' he grabbed the scroll and held it as he stood up.

'This is a list of available staff, I expect you back here in two hours, report to me and once you are ready to go, leave, a normal walk towards Suna would be 3 days but I promised to have my team there in two so hurry' and with her last words she returned to her piles of paper work.

Outside of the office Shikamaru looked at the scroll, the first one was for sure, Taijutsu teachers available where Rock Lee, a few ANBU members he knew and several jounin, of course none of them would really look forward to teach their old enemies so the choice was simple. For Ninjutsu he chose Ebisu, a skilled teacher and he could replace anyone.

Finally he still needed random teacher. Going down the list he found just the person he needed. Many of the jounin and chuunin listed where mainly specialised in one area and didn't qualify; also some of them lacked the ability to teach.Suddenly he came across a name and remembered his mission with her as leader, she gave a great insight and taught them many things and showed them how to see curtain things different then they would ever think of. Also, she was scary.So it was decided, he placed the scroll in his pocket and turned towards the west side of Konoha, now it was just to see if they where up to the task.

Shikamaru walked into a forest like area now and began to whistle, not only did he have a reason to spend time with his love, he also gets to go away from his troublesome parents and gets to live on his own.

The wooden dojo that he heard about from Neji was finally coming into sight, he heard the sound of fighting inside it and a few yells about youth came from it every now and then. Suddenly he stopped and thought about it; did he really want to spend a year, maybe more, with Rock Lee?

Finally he decided that it would be better then a silent jounin who would hate his work every day. Walking on he finally reached the door and opened it, inside was Lee with a young girl that had a headband, they where both in a battle stance and suddenly the girl jumped up and started attacking him. Silently Shikamaru moved to the side and sat down to watch the show.

The girl attacked him with noticeable speed and seemed around 12-13 years old, Lee blocked every blow and also gave hints and tips every now and then, after about fifteen minutes he noticed Shikamaru and told her to take a breath.

'**Shikamaru! I am filled with joy to see you on this youth full day!'** he yelled as he suddenly stood before him with a huge grin. 'Did you come to challenge me?' he smiled broadly as Shikamaru stood up. 'No, I have a mission for you, it will take about one year or more and for that time you will be out of Konoha, do you accept?' the smile on Lee's face faded for a moment but was instantly recovered. 'HAI!' he called as he smiled even wider. 'Good, meet me this afternoon at 3 at the Shiranui tea house, I will brief you and the others there' and with his last words he turned around and left the dojo.

'So you want me to teach them sand folk?' Ebisu said as Shikamaru stood next him. 'So you knew about the mission?' Shikamaru was a bit annoyed but needed him so…

'Of course I know; I am the greatest teacher of the entire Konoha, why should I teach them?' he grabbed a small piece of cloth and cleaned his glasses before a looked down on him. 'Look, entire Konoha knows you and everybody knows how good you can teach, the thing is, we need the best teachers to present them the best education, and if you teach them they will know that they would only be half as good if you didn't teach them…think about it Ebisu, you will go down in the history books as the greatest teacher of both Konoha and Suna!' Shikamaru smirked as he saw his little speech take effect; he wasn't THAT much of a great teacher but his ego always got the better of him.

'If you put it that way…why not' Ebisu smiled at the thought of being famous in two hidden villages and happily agreed to it. 'Good, meet me at 3 at the Shiranui tea house, there I will brief all of you' both Ebisu and Shikamaru left in a small poof of smoke.

'NO WAY' she said as he told her about the year mission. 'It is on the special request of the Hokage; we need your expertise in this' Shikamaru said calmly. 'Nope, no way, find another one, last time I was there a sand storm went on and I had to spend hours getting it out of my hair and clothes, and beside I'm never going to teach anyone you understand me?' she turned around to face Shikamaru, her look almost forced him to step back but he stood his ground.

'Look, all you have to do is teach those little children a thing or two and you will get paid by Suna, you will get a room and food every day freely!' Shikamaru stepped closer and looked into those threatening eyes. '…n-n-No, you hear me?' her voice shivered for a moment and Shikamaru smirked as he was on his way to his goal, he knew she was easily convinced once money, food and of course, the opportunity to play with men was introduced.

'Besides, If you do it I got a little bonus for you' he smirked at her face that was now transformed from angry to burning with curiosity. 'I heard you always wondered what's behind the mask of Hatake Kakashi?' he smiled broadly as her eyes widened. 'You mean you…did you take…have you…' Shikamaru held up an envelope and waved it in front of her for a moment, quickly withdrawing his hand as she tried to grab it he placed it safely under his vest again. 'I received this picture, which you could have if you come with us' he smirked broadly as she looked down and you literally heard her thinking.

'…Alright then, I'll go…now give me that picture!' she said with a defeated voice as she looked into his eyes with a greedy gaze. 'Nope, you can get it once we are there, meet the rest of us 3, Shiranui tea house, the briefing will be there' she gave him a mad look before she teleported away.

'There, now to pack my things…' he said into the air as he looked up. 'Temari, I'm coming.'

Shikamaru knocked gently on the door. 'Come in' Tsunade's voice spoke clearly.

'I assume you have your team ready?' she didn't even looked up from her paper work as he walked in and lay down the scroll. 'Hai, the team is assembled and in fifteen minutes I will brief them and we shall take our leave' he said as he opened the scroll, 3 names where circled and she looked at them. 'Good choice, did you use the picture?' he sighed as he nodded. 'Thought so, ah well, who knows, maybe she'll just torture you when she finds out you tricked her' she grinned broadly as she returned to her paper work.

Shikamaru turned around and walked away, just when he was at the door she called for him. 'I expect a report to be send every weekend, of course you won't teach them any of our special techniques now do you?' she smirked as she added 'and try not to upset the Kazekage with your personal life, if you get what I mean' Shikamaru turned a bit red as he bowed and left.

The 3 of them already sat there when he entered, in a quiet corner he explained what they where going to do, what the village of the sand expected from them and that they needed to be there in two days.

'Alright! Now I can teach those wonderful children of the sand about youth!' Lee cried out happily as he raised his tea and took the last bit of it. 'Alright, I expect you all to be packed and ready at the gate in half an hour' Shikamaru said as he left the table, the other three left as well.

Shikamaru went home and grabbed his stuff and gave his parents a few words before he left.

When he reached the gate fifteen minutes to early he saw that Lee was already standing there…well, actually he was running in large circles to be exact.

'**SHIKAMARU GLAD TO SEE YOU ARE EARLY AS WELL!'** Lee shouted as he ran up to him. 'Want to kill some time by having a mock battle?' he cheered happily as he hopped around him. "Damn it, I thought that Uzumaki was annoying…" he thought a he sighed.

'How troublesome…We need to save our strength for the journey, please rest while we wait for the others' he said as he sat down leaning towards the gate.

Fourteen minutes passed and out of no where the other two team members appeared. 'Alright then, lets go' Shikamaru said, and without a word they walked towards the tree's and dashed off towards the sand.

That night they stopped for 6 hours to eat something and sleep enough to regain strength.

The next morning they cleaned the camp and wiped all traces of them ever being there, moving on their way they passed the border of the land of fire and quickly found themselves in the desert, from there on they had to run, secretly, one of them prayed for a clear sky and no sand storm or anything.

They couldn't run as fast in the desert as they were used to in the forest but Shikamaru had thought of this and because of that they reached a good place to stay that night, under the cover of a rock formation they where safe from the deserts cold winds and when they stood on top of the giant rocks they could already see the light of a town in the distance. The following day it took them a mere 5 hours to reach the border of the village, Shikamaru would have sworn he saw Temari somewhere in the distance that night when he was on watch but he couldn't go to her so he would wait for her in the village.

'State your business!' a guard commanded as he saw the team and pointed his direction to Ebisu. Shikamaru stepped forward and let out a small cough to draw attention. 'We are here for the Academy program, I myself and these three are the teachers' he pointed out to his companions and looked back to the man. 'Alright, I'll let a guard take you to the Kazekage' he said as he whistled at a guard close by, after he whispered something into his ear he stepped back to his place and watched as the five went towards the village.

'So, you think you can do it better then we do you?' the guard spoke with anger in his voice but didn't slip his solid face. 'We don't want to provoke anything; we are just following orders' Shikamaru said as he gave Lee a silencing glare. 'Just don't teach my daughter anything wrong' he threatened as he turned around. 'What is her name' the woman spoke with a scary smile. For a moment the man was stunned by the frightening evil smile but then he stuttered. 'Her name is Fujiga Nanko' he stuttered as he looked at the scary woman.

'WE will not teach your students anything that won't be appropriate; no matter who it is' Shikamaru spoke before the female member of the group could respond. 'Hmm we'll see about that' he sounded as the guard turned around and let them on towards the Kazekage.

'Once he calls for you, you enter, do not speak until spoken to' the guard said with a cold voice as he gently knocked on the door and left them in the hall.

Several moments passed by in silence until the door opened and a man came out of it, after a look at the odd group he walked away, out of the room came a soft voice. 'Come in please, and take a seat' when they walked in and found 4 chairs waiting, they all sat down and Gaara looked up with an attempt of a smile.

'I'm glad we can take this next step into the alliance between Konohagakure and Sunagakure, I thank you all for your choice to help us build up a academy of our own, and with pleasure I can welcome you into my village' he paused a moment as he looked at them, one by one.

He paused for a moment on Shikamaru but didn't let out any sign of recognition. 'If there is any problem you can take it to one of your fellow teachers or to me personally' he stood up with a scroll in his hand.

'This is a list of fellow teachers, their names and addresses' suddenly the door opened and a random person entered the room. 'This man will take you to your assigned living quarters, please enjoy your stay here, I hope it will be most…educational' Gaara said as he sat down with a smile and threw the scroll toward the four Konoha Shinobi. Shikamaru caught and the four followed the man. Walking through the village they found themselves a sight of curiosity. After just a few minutes a small group of children was following them and they followed them until they arrived at a small apartment.

They arrived at the second floor and the guard handed out four keys, they all had the same apartment, a simple living room with a kitchen to the left and a bedroom to the right, in the back was a small bathroom but they also received free cards to the hot springs in town. After choosing a room they all unpacked and the guard requested them to follow him once more; they followed him towards a large building with the symbol of Suna above the main entrance. The Academy of Sunagakure was a basic school, the man showed them around to the training places, the teachers office and gave them all a flour plan and time schedule; they where to start in 4 days.

After the little tour the man left them, Ebisu suggested them to all go their own ways since he wanted to see their local library that they past on the way. All agreed and found their ways into the village. Shikamaru had one simple goal, he jumped up to the nearest building and found what he was looking for, he rushed of at top speed, the main entrance of the city was closing in quickly and within minutes he landed in front of one of the guards.

'Has Temari arrived yet?' he asked as he caught his breath. The guard looked at him with suspicious eyes as he declined. With a smile Shikamaru walked into the hallway that was formed by the two giant sand walls, when he reached the end he jumped up a few levels and sat down. 'Your desert has a boring sky…' he said towards the closest guard. 'Why do you mind our sky?' the guard sounded annoyed as he leaned on his halberd. 'It's just so cloudless…' Shikamaru sighed deeply.

Opening the scroll he got from the Kazekage he checked the names on the list, he didn't appear to know any except for two; Kankuro and Temari. First he was filled with joy then he saw what their jobs where; they where two of the 9 Genin team leaders.

Several boring hours passed and the horizon was just one fading line when suddenly around four o'clock four dark figures appeared, they walked slowly but moved towards him. He jumped to his feet and walked to the nearest guard who was peering trough a looking glass.

'Is it Temari?' the man turned his head and looked down on the young genius and frowned. 'How did you know it was her?' but he didn't receive a response as Shikamaru jumped down to the entrance.

Shikamaru stood there for a moment until he received an idea, quickly he ran away back into the village. It didn't took him long before he ended up at the Kazekage's building and he went inside, looking around he found a nice and quiet spot in a dark corner and sat down.

Just as expected about half an hour later Temari walked in with her three students and didn't saw him in the shade. She moved on towards the Kazekage and disappeared behind a door, Shikamaru followed them slowly. When he opened the door he felt a small shot of fear when he saw the almost endless hall to be completely empty, then he made up his mind and continued the hallway as there where only a few doors and one in the end, leading to the Kazekage was still open. He ran trough the building and saw the last member of her team enter the big door to the office and sat outside against the wall.

Minutes passed and he heard the silent talk inside, after precisely nine minutes the three boys appeared with a satisfied grin.

'You there, what are you doing here?' one of them proclaimed as they stood in front of him. Shikamaru smirked as he waved them away. 'I am here to bring knowledge, now go play or something' the three boys lost their smile and glared at him before they left the small hallway. Several more minutes passed and the door remained closed, Shikamaru got annoyed and stood up, suddenly the sound in the chamber seemed to rise and Shikamaru looked up.

(Behind the door)

'And before you go I'd like you to know that our Academy project with Konoha has finally reached the height I wanted it, four Jounin from Konoha have come to help us teach, since you and your team have been training every day for the last two months I will give you the week off to get to know the teachers' Shikamaru heard a chair that was pushed backwards and someone got to his feet. 'Hai, Kazekage-sama…Gaara…Is there any way…you know, with THAT guy to…' Temari began but something made her stop and Gaara continued. 'I do not care about this random person from Konoha, now please if you like, I have asked for the leader of the four personally as he has shown great intellect and my last visit in Konoha showed me that he could be able to handle a school so threat him well and with respect, I don't want them to leave because my big sister couldn't resist scaring them' a small acknowledging sound was heard and footsteps went towards the door.

With no sound it swung open slowly as Temari walked out, looking down at the floor she walked right past Shikamaru as she didn't even noticed him. Walking down the hallway she went out without the slightest sound. Shikamaru stared after her and followed her with haste. Trough the building he followed her even outside; he noticed she had a small piece of paper in her hand with their address on it but not their names. With him on her tail they moved towards his apartment.

They arrived and the knocked on the first door, after a moment it opened slowly to reveal Ebisu with his normal clothing set. 'Greetings, And to whom do I have the honour talking to?' he spoke with a gentle voice. 'Hello, I'm Temari, one of the teachers for the Genin teams, I Understand you lead the team?' she said as he smiled broadly. 'Unfortunately not my dead lady, I am afraid you have to see my colleague two doors down the hall, only I'm afraid both he and the fourth are out into town, Maybe Rock Lee knows where he resides, Now if you'll excuse me I am to prepare for my lessons' and with his final words he closed the door.

Temari walked on to the third door and knocked, a yell was heard from the inside and the door flew open. Lee appeared completely exhausted with a big smile. 'Hey, aren't you one of those guys from when I almost defeated Gaara?' he said with an even bigger smile as he hung into the door. 'Yes, I am Temari, sister of Kazekage Gaara and also a sensei that will be working with you, Could you tell me where to find you leader? I have a matter to discuss with him' Shikamaru hung just out of eye sight above them and flinched, "Damn, he'll surely call me by my name!" he thought as he moved closer to listen.

'From what I know he is going around town a bit, maybe you should look around the school, now do you know where I can find a Taijutsu training area?' Shikamaru let out a small relieved sigh as she explained a route to the nearest training area.

She left the building again and went on towards the school.

Shikamaru looked up when she suddenly took a wrong turn and went into an alley, after a few moments he followed her and found himself in a dead end. He walked towards the end and checked the wall of the dark alley, they three walls where so high that he could barely see his hand, the darkness was thick as he suddenly heard a metallic sound behind him, turning around he could see a female figure with two small fans in her hands.

'**Why are you following me!?'** Temari called out with a threatening voice as Shikamaru smiled broadly, only trough the darkness she couldn't see it was him. He kept silent for a moment and she stepped closer**. 'I could kill you you know, right here, right now, just for shadowing me you filthy piece of shit'** she threatened even more as she moved closer to him. She was almost close enough to see him as she slapped the air with her left hand's fan, Shikamaru jumped out of the way and saw a large cut in the wall creating one beam of light into the ally. 'If this is how people of the sand treat their loved ones maybe I should teach them otherwise' Shikamaru let out a small laugh as he ended up behind her, completely stunned she turned around slowly as the fans fell out of her hands.

She gazed into his face for a moment before she slapped him with enough force to crush his face into the wall. **'Damnit women!'** he cried out as he got back to his feet and felt his face, a small stream of blood went down from a cut above his left eye brow. Suddenly she literally jumped him and threw her arms around him as she apologised endlessly.

'_How did you get here so fast?'_ she whispered as she held him closely. _'I ran of course, I am the new teacher of your academy'_ he whispered back. 'You asked me to find a way, so I found one' he smiled as he pushed her back a bit. 'You mean, you are…but Gaara said…but he didn't care about…Damn it! I knew it; he is going to get his ass kicked tomorrow!' she gained her personality again as she grabbed his arm and pulled him close to her into a deep kiss.

* * *

There ya go people, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter, sorry it took me so long to post it, this Monday I will move to my new home and school will start again for the last time…anyways, please enjoy reading and don't you dare forget to review, A COOKIE FOR EVERY REVIEW, I'd say…but then again I can't just send a cookie cause I don't know you so :P 


	13. Introductions

Sorry for the long wait :3 new school is actually quite nice, yet it gives a lot of after school work…-.-' also I made a Celtic knot on a bracelet as my first school project, seriously cool .

Enjoy this new chapter, it has a lemon in it and is also a bit on the short side, sorry for that :(

**

* * *

**

Introductions

* * *

'So...' Shikamaru began. Walking trough the streets of Suna was different now that he was with Temari, people looked strange before but now they just smiled and nodded strangely. 'They do that because my brother is the Kazekage…' she sighed as she saw Shikamaru stare. 'Ah…So, I heard you where a teacher as well…figured so since those Genin kept calling you sensei…Say do you actually work IN the school?' she turned around slowly and waited for him to catch up. 'Maybe, this will be the first year of the Academy' she grabbed on to his arm and held him tightly while she began to move again.

'How many students will we be having?' he sounded serious but she couldn't help but start to laugh. 'Damn it Shika-kun, you just revealed that we can be together for at least a year, stop with the serious crap and let me show you my house, I want you!' he froze at the spot as did several people around them. '…What?' he tried to sound cool but almost stuttered. Slowly she gained a grin across her face. 'I have been 3 days without you, that is quite a lot since we have been together you know, and I need a shower…badly' she winked as she pulled him on down the street.

They arrived at a large gate where two large doors stood wide open. Two guards who stood beside the entrance grabbed on to Shikamaru. 'Lady Temari, glad to see you back, who is this guy?' one of the two said as soon as he made a small bow before Temari. 'I AM' Shikamaru started as he freed himself and stepped back 'Nara Shikamaru from Konoha, surely you must've heard of the academy by now?' he said annoyed as he looked around him. The guards looked at each other in question and turned to Temari. 'It doesn't matter who he is, he is with me which should leave you two with an answer on what to do right?' a small vein on Temari's forehead began to pop up as she glared at the two guards, suddenly they stepped back and held the gate open with their heads down. 'Welcome back, Temari-sama' they both said and let them trough.

A huge mansion appeared that, in contrast with the rest of the city, didn't seem to be build out of sand. It almost seemed as a normal palace yet it had some influences from The Sand. In front of it was a stone path that was half covered with the sand that continued to swirl around, next to the path were stone statues, all men, all different. 'This is the Kazekage's mansion, Gaara almost never comes here since he never sleeps but since we lived together he welcomed us into it' she said as soon as they entered and left the dry air. 'I need to take a quick shower before anything else, Kankuro is just on the second floor playing with his dolls, he will be teaching at the school as well so maybe you could run things over with him' she waved him good bye as if it was nothing and disappeared into a door.

'How troublesome…' he sighed as he started to walk. He stood in a large hall, on every side where he looked there were doors except in the front; one big stairway marked the hall with a way up. Following the staircase he found his way up and looked around, just as he expected he found himself in yet another large and this time long hall with doors everywhere, suddenly from a distance he heard a small ticking. It seemed to be coming from the end of the hall so he moved on; after he reached the last door he found that the hall continued on the right and left side, following the sound he turned left. After a few doors he found one that had a sign:

**Kankuro's Workshop, Don't knock, don't enter, Go away.**

For a moment Shikamaru stood there, finally he decided and opened the door, walking into the dark he almost bumped into a few wooden puppets that hanged from the ceiling. Suddenly from the darkness came a wave of needles that he could evade at the last moment.

'Who goes there' a voice was heard from another side of the room as more needles where shot, from a different corner this time. Pulling one of the wooden legs down that hanged in front of him he stopped the needles and looked at them in the feint light; all needles where wet, probably by poison. 'Relax Kankuro, I'm Nara Shikamaru, remember me?' he spoke to the black room around him and for a few minutes it seemed as if the time had stopped, slowly out of a corner to his left came a voice. 'Y-y-you where at….That place where she…Is Temari back?' Kankuro came out of the darkness, he was shirtless and looked like he was just skin over bone, and pure despair glowed in his eyes as he looked around hastily.

Shikamaru smiled as he remembered his ever so "Friendly" welcome at his house, 'Don't worry, I am alone' from his answer Kankuro seemed to sober up within seconds, his eyes didn't shot around anymore and suddenly he gained a more normal stance. Looking at Shikamaru now he stood straight and turned the lights on. 'What do you want from me then…and how the hell did you get in here?' angrily he grabbed the wooden leg out of his hands as he checked the needles on it. 'I met Temari on my way, she let me in…I was told you are going to be a teacher as well?' for a moment silence ruled the room as Kankuro walked towards two walls and pulled the needles he shot out of it. 'Maybe, I offered my assistance until they would find better suited people to teach…Until then I wouldn't have anything else to do except for missions' he threw the needles in a small round bowl where others lay as well.

'Right…Well, I am here with 3 others for the upcoming year…Is there any chance Temari will come as well?' Kankuro looked up from his work as he sat down at a simple yet large workbench. 'Meh, unless she really changed over the last few weeks in Konoha I shouldn't count for it, can you hand me that head over there?' Shikamaru followed his finger and grabbed a head that resembled Gaara. 'Thanks, Building a new weapon so if you could be so kind…' he pointed to the door. 'No problem. Where could I wait for your sister to take her shower?' Shikamaru said as he walked towards the door. 'Don't know, Don't care, her room is third left then down the hall last room if you want to see her…' he called after him just before the door slammed shut.

Following his directions he found a simple not too large room. The large metallic fan was standing in some sort of special standard and attached to the walls where several smaller hand fans like she used the before. Walking in he heard the shower and saw an open door. Moving in silently he saw a large glass door that was white of steam, from the light he could just make out her figure. "Should I?" he thought as he went even closer. Suddenly the door opened slightly and Temari's head popped out. **'FREAKING PERVERT! GO WAIT IN MY ROOM' **she yelled as a piece of soap flew past his head and made a small impact in the wall where it became stuck, she didn't have to say it a second time for he was already gone, with a big grin to it.

'Pff...I've seen you naked many times before remember?' he called back after going back into the room. Opening the door he found the way outside and lay down, for the first time he saw a cloud in the desert. It drifted by slowly and wasn't too large, yet anything was better then that endless blue sky.

Temari walked into the room with a wet towel around her and still working on her hair. Almost not able to see she walked around. 'Shikamaru?' she called out a few times until she heard someone below, lifting the towel over her head she saw Shikamaru laying under her staring up with a blushed smirk. The smirk left as quickly as it came as she kicked his head hard and threw the towel to him. 'Couldn't you say where you where' she pulled another towel out of a drawer and with a red head she continued with her hair. 'Now where is the fun in that?' he smiled slyly as he sat down on her bed.

Temari unwrapped the towel around her body and grabbed for a drawer, revealing a lingerie set. Putting it on with a redder head she grabbed her normal clothing, suddenly Shikamaru's hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her into his arms. 'You look way better without those' he threw her regular outfit back to where it lay and turned to her. For a moment they stared into each others eyes and then they wrapped their arms around each other, their lips found each other. Temari forced him to open and slid her tongue in; following her example he began to wrestle with her tongue as she pushed him against the wall. His left hand reached down and felt the soft silk that held her butt tightly. Freeing herself from his mouth she grabbed his neck tighter. 'I missed you too' she whispered into his ear before she began nibbling it. Working down he began kissing her neck. When he reached her bra he was about to open it when she stopped him; 'It would be a shame to pull it out right after I've put it on' she grinned as he looked up. 'What?' she pulled a playful smile. 'Come on Shikamaru, only a REAL man can please a women that still has her clothes on' Shikamaru pushed her away a bit and looked up and down her slightly muscular body, slightly he stroke the area around her belly button. 'Troublesome…' he muttered as he grabbed her again and picked her up.

Walking over to the bed he laid her down and started to massage her breast while he kissed her. After just a few seconds she already began to moan silently trough their lips and Shikamaru moved his free hand down; stroking slowly she pushed his face away and began to breathe heavily, suddenly she grabbed his jacket and with one quick pull she pulled it off and threw it away. Grabbing his head she pulled him down on her and let her hands slide over his muscles. Her soft moaning became louder and Shikamaru covered her mouth with his own to keep her quite as he pushed the already wet panties. Temari couldn't take it anymore and tore them apart, pushing him down he began to flick his tongue around the pink flesh.

For a moment she held it but couldn't, she let out a loud moan and pushed his head deeper in. Her legs wrapped around his upper body and almost crushed his ribs when she suddenly came. The warm fluid filled his mouth and a small stream went down his chest. 'Am I a real man now or doesn't it count since you ripped it off yourself?' Shikamaru arched his back and began to unlock his belt when he felt two hands. 'To me you are a man' her voice sounded friendly and almost childish. Temari was sitting up now and pushed his hands away; she unlocked his belt, pushing him down she pulled his pants off. Suddenly a smile appeared on her face, his boxers now stood up thanks to certain stiffness. 'Looks like you enjoyed yourself' she said with a soft voice as she removed his boxers as well. His long stick stood straight up and Temari began to blush a bit again. Lowering her head she grabbed on to it softly and closed her eyes; slowly she began to lick the head, following into a slight stroking.

She pushed herself down and now the full head was in, Shikamaru laid back and smiled; he had the two best things of his life at the same time. Temari was giving him a blow job and a second cloud had appeared, just in his line of sight.

She began to stroke faster and moved her head in more; suddenly she almost choked as it reached the soft flesh in the back of her throat. Slowly she began to move further as she swallowed more of him. Shikamaru began to moan as she began to move up and down, still stroking the bottom with one hand she began to massage his balls with her other. Suddenly she stopped and pulled it out; Shikamaru looked down with a questioning look.

She crawled up to his face and gave him a small kiss; Shikamaru grabbed her waist and moved his hands down. Grabbing her ass he pulled her down on him. She gained a satisfied smile as he moved into her, going deeper she began to breath heavy. He opened her bra and exposed her nipples; slowly he nibbled on one while their bodies became more and more connected. Shikamaru grabbed her waist again and turned over. While holding her waist he began to thrust deeper and faster, unable to withstand it she let out small screams of pleasure as she grabbed on to the end of the now shaking bed.

Closing in into their climax they went on, Shikamaru looked down and felt one of her large breasts that bounced around, the soft light of day reflected on her sweaty skin as they moved in an equal rhythm. Suddenly Temari cried out as she stopped in her movement but Shikamaru kept going, she looked up for a moment and smiled as she went on with him. Moving her hands up she felt his muscled six pack. Pulling her self up they both sat straight while embracing each other. Clinching on to Temari Shikamaru lost his pace and came. Temari could feel her insides be filled with the white fluid as she moaned loudly. She pushed him down and lay on top of him, her head on his chest.

'That was the best sex I've had since days' she giggled at her own joke as she looked up at Shikamaru who was still resting from it. 'Pity that I've got to shower again, want to join me?' she pulled him up. 'Why? I don't have to do anything for a few days…so just let me do nothing for a change?' he sighed loud and fell back on the bed. 'Lazy ass, you reek of sweat and sex' she crossed her arms. 'Pff, if you don't like it that's your problem' she stood up and walked back to the door. 'Fine but if you don't come you won't get anything these days, you don't want to do anything, then don't!' she went inside but left the door open, water began to fall down and with an annoyed face Shikamaru got up. 'Damn troublesome…' he muttered as he followed her inside.

Shikamaru and Temari walked trough the hall and found themselves in a modest room with a large square table. Kankuro already sat at one of the sides as did a young girl.

'Good eve' Temari smiled as she sat down in front of the girl, Shikamaru sat down in front of Kankuro. 'Hey…Could you guys keep it down next time?' he looked up from something in his hand as he said so. 'Why?' Temari said with a broad smile as she rested her head on her hands. 'Still haven't got over HER?' she smiled broadly as Kankuro's face became dark. 'Don't tease him' a voice was heard from the other side of the room as Gaara entered.

'Gaara-kun!' the girl squeaked. 'Don't forget training tonight!' she said as soon as she had his attention. Gaara just smiled and sat down at the head of the table. The door behind Gaara flew open and four men came out carrying silver plates, putting them down they revealed a simple yet royal meal.

'Ikatadimasu!' they said and started to eat. During dinner they spoke about the academy and decided to put Temari on teaching later in the year when the first students would be ready for ninjutsu.

The days past without much difference each day, Shikamaru didn't see his room except to change his clothing every now and then, the day before they started he met the others and a few other teachers to discuss the study plans and the first week. Every day they ate at precisely 6:24 when Gaara entered the room and every time Kankuro and the young girl where sitting there as well.

'How did you drag me into this...?' they walked inside a classroom and Temari showed him his seat. 'Don't worry, you're going to love teaching, I just know it' she said as she walked to the window. 'May be true…a nice chair to sit around each day' he sighed as he made a satisfied smile 'Maybe this isn't such a bad idea after all.' 'Don't get too lazy, these kids need education remember?' she placed her hands on her waist and got a cocky look. 'Didn't you need to be elsewhere?' a small glare past him as she went towards the door. 'I thought you loved me' the glare became more threatening as she did another step to the door. 'So troublesome…' he sighed as he turned away lazily. 'Oh and don't forget, you forgot to pick up your class list' she almost left with grace but then she slammed the door.

'Damn it.'

A bell rang and Shikamaru was just walking on the staircase when he heard some noise, suddenly out of nowhere a raging horde of children flew past him up stairs. 'Maybe this WASN'T such a good idea…' he sighed as he walked on.

Standing in front of his class door he looked inside trough the small window that was beside the door; inside where a lot of kids, more then he expected. Within a second he counted them and got to 23, looking down he checked the name list. 'Pfew, six too much…now, let's begin' he opened the door and walked towards the desk.

'Every student who isn't in this class should leave now' he said as he let himself fall down on his chair, god he loved that comfy chair. Nobody moved. Shikamaru's eyes turned past the children and the rolled over. 'Alright, have it your way, get out of my classroom or you all get out of this school' it took immediate effect as four girls and two guys ran for the door.

'Who do you think you are, threatening us in our own village?' a boy yelled as he stood up. 'Yea! My father said that you Konoha scum are good for nothing!' a girl in the back yelled as others got up as well. "Great, now this…" he thought as he looked around the class. 'I AM' he yelled 'Nara Shikamaru, and tell me, is Temari of the sand strong?' the kids stopped and looked distrusting but curious.

The boy who first spoke stepped up again. 'Of course she is, why?' a smirk appeared on his face. 'Not only did I almost defeat her, thanks to me she is alive and your Kazekage is still alive, as well as several other reasons, now if anyone would like to think I'm not worthy enough, try me, I promise you'll regret it' he glared the boy back into his seat as the rest sat down as well. A small piece of paper flew towards his head but suddenly disappeared. 'Use more force, if you throw it that slow my grandma can blow it away!' he said as a boy in the back corner of the class saw Shikamaru holding the paper ball. A split second later the piece of paper was back on his desk again.

* * *

This was a fun chapter to write, especially the school part . For the rest, same old; please review(flaming ideas comments jokes hatred whatever, try me!) :P

Ps. Sorry for the short chapter, will try to expand the next one :3

Enjoy reading!


End file.
